


Houses Greyjoy, Baratheon, and Various Characters.

by meganlpie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganlpie/pseuds/meganlpie
Summary: My reader-inserts for Theon, Euron, Joffrey, Tommen, and other various Game of Thrones CharactersAlso posted on Tumblr(meganlpie) and Wattpad(MegLPie)





	1. A Game of Love (Bronn & Tyrion)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own ANY of these characters. They belong to George R.R.Martin.

As you entered the library with your husband, you couldn't help but giggle. As much as you didn't want to be married at all, Tyrion was at least a kind and friendly man. The marriage really was a big joke to the both of you. A show that you put on in front of Tywin and the other lords and ladies. You knew the minute Tywin announced that he arranged your marriage that it would not be one of love, ever. You got on with Tyrion, but you knew that you didn't love him, at least not that way.

                "I must say, you play the doting wife very well, Y/N," Tyrion laughed along with you. He didn't love you either and you knew that. You understood that he loved your sister Sansa's handmaiden. A woman named Shae. So, the two of you made others believe that you were merely pawns in the game they were playing. When out in King's Landing, you played the perfect lord and lady. The adoring husband and wife. When you were behind closed doors, however, you grew restless. You decided to talk to Tyrion about it.

                "I grow bored, Lord husband," you said carefully in case Tywin had spies listening in on your conversation. "I was wondering if I could start training with a blade? I used to practice with my brothers all the time in Winterfell, much to Mother's dismay and I'd very much like to learn again." As you spoke, you checked around the room and peeked outside the door. Finding no one, you turned back to Tyrion. "What do you think? Let's be honest, I could use the protection."

                Tyrion chuckled at you and your honesty. "I think it would be wise. I can see if Bronn is available to train you. While I trust Jaime, I cannot be certain it would not get back to my father." You nodded and bent down to hug him close. "Thank you."  You may not have been in love with the youngest Lannister, but he really was a good friend to you.

                The next day, you met with Bronn in a secluded area where the two of you could train away from prying eyes. You learn right away that Bronn was a man of action. He lunged at you the moment you had a grip on your sword, hardly giving you time to block the blow. You glared at him and he chuckled. "Yer not very intimidatin', ya know," he said with a smirk. You quickly swung your sword at his knees, but he blocked it. You were trying to be careful since Bronn didn't believe in using practice blades. It was real swords or nothing. "Keep yer sword up, milady!" he shouted as he came at you again.

***time skip***

                You'd been training with Bronn for months now and you found yourself looking forward to your training every day. At least you did, until the day you realized that somewhere along the way, you'd fallen in love with the brash and crass Sellsword. Everything about the man drew you in and you just couldn't help it. It became apparent that afternoon during training.

                Bronn had just knocked you onto your back and was hovering over you, his face inches from yours. You gazed up at him with wide eyes and, before you knew it your lips were colliding in a frenzy of passionate kisses. You parted when his moustache tickled you nose, making you giggle. Your eyes immediately watered. You pushed him off you and got up. "We cannot do this," you whispered, "I'm married to Tyrion. To your friend."

                The usually selfish man at least had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. "Ya don't love 'im. Ya haven't even consummated yer marriage!" You slapped you hand over his mouth. The three of you and Shae were the only people that knew that particular fact. "Shush! I cannot betray my husband and we cannot do whatever this is!" you cried and he removed your hand from his mouth. "I won't argue with ya. Tell me ya love 'im not me and I'll leave ya alone," he said softly. You said nothing. Instead, you took the coward's way out and ran leaving Bronn standing there alone.

                You slammed the door to your chambers shut and sank down to the floor. Before you could start full-on sobbing, Tyrion was standing next to you. He was definitely shocked to see you in tears. "What in the Seven Hells is the matter with you?" You turned your face away from him. You felt ashamed. "Y/N, tell me. Did my father do something?" You shook your head while debating whether or not you should tell him what had happened. Tyrion sighed when he realized that you were not going to talk.

                You pushed yourself off the floor and went to pour yourself a goblet of wine. Tyrion gave a you a quizzical look. You almost never drank wine. You quickly told him what happened and Tyrion wasn't angry like you thought he'd be. He even offered you advice before he left the room in search of Bronn. He didn't have to go far. Bronn was in the library searching for you. "Bronn? What happened at training today?" Bronn cleared his throat and immediately began to sweat. Normally, Bronn was a man who took what he wanted but you were another man's wife. Not only that, but you were his friend's wife.

                "Bronn? I demand to know why Y/N returned to our chambers in tears this afternoon," Tyrion's voice increased in volume as he spoke. "I might 'ave kissed 'er," Bronn answered, looking directly at Tyrion, waiting for the anger. It never came. Tyrion's expression softened and he got a glint in his eye, like he knew something Bronn didn't. "You might have? You either did or you did not. The question is, if you did indeed kiss her, did you enjoy it? Did she?"

                "I...I don't know if she did. I did," came the answer. Tyrion watched his friend's face change and knew in an instant that Bronn was thinking about you. "Do you love her?" Bronn jumped at the sudden question and his brows furrowed together. Did he?  He'd never really thought about it. The kind of love Tyrion was talking about was foreign to him. "If you can't answer right away, then the answer is yes you do."

                Bronn thought for another moment. That would explain why you were always on his mind. Why he couldn't wait to see you every day. He loved you. "Yes. Yes I do. I love 'er." The ajar door to the library opened the rest of the way slowly to reveal you. You had tears in your eyes, but a smile on your face. "Ya knew she was there, didn't ya?" Bronn asked, not tearing his gaze away from you. "I did. Y/N always comes here when she is upset. I shall leave you to it then. Come to me with your decision, Y/N." Tyrion left you alone with Bronn.

                "Decision?" Bronn asked. You gave a sheepish nod. "Did you mean it, Bronn? Do you love me?" Bronn pulled you close to him and kissed you deeply. "Does that answer yer question?" he asked you parted for air. "I want to hear you say it," you told him. Bronn scoffed, earning a cocked eyebrow in his direction. He smirked and leaned back in to whisper in your ear. "I love ya, Y/N." You kissed his cheek and stepped back. "Then we must tell Tyrion. He's offered us safe passage out of King's Landing, for my safety."

                Bronn kissed you once more, as if he couldn't get enough of you and then took your elbow. The two of you quickly found Tyrion and explained the situation. He hugged you close and then gave you a sack of coin to begin your journey. Bronn left King's Landing with you that very night, never to return.


	2. Refuge (Bronn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds refuge in practicing swordplay. Bronn decides to train her himself, until certain feelings come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff

Practice sparring. That was your refuge. It had been since your father's execution. When he was killed for treason, you knew you would have to find a way to protect yourself. You practiced on sparring dummies that you had moved to the gardens of King's Landing. That way, you could practice away from prying eyes. Well, mostly. Cersei and Joffrey hadn't found yet. That was what was important.

            You were in the gardens, practicing by the moonlight with a few candles, when you met _him_. You struck the dummy with force that nearly knocked you on your butt. A low whistle caused you to whip around. The sellsword you recognized at Bronn was standing there. His eyes were raking over you like you were a piece of meat and he was a starving man. You rolled your eyes and turned away.

            "Ya got some power in that body of yers, milady." Sighing, you turned back to him. "What can I do for you?" you asked. You tried to put a tone in your voice that told him you really didn't want to have this conversation, but he didn't seem to get it. "Ya can let me help ya." You arched a brow. "And why would you want to do that?" Bronn shrugged. "Because I think yer bein' smart, learnin' how ta take care of yerself. But ya need someone who's better than ya ta teach ya." You smiled and nodded. "Very well."

***time skip***

            Bronn had been right, of course. Your strength and power grew the longer you trained with him. And so did your friendship. Bronn was funny, crass, and sometimes crude, but you loved that about him. You loved that you didn't have to be the perfect lady when you were around him. You felt like you could tell him anything and he'd keep it to himself. You trusted him with almost everything. Almost.

            There was one thing you didn't trust him with. Your heart. After months of training together, you knew exactly the kind of man Bronn was. He didn't love. You weren't sure he knew how. He was a screw 'em and leave 'em kind of man and he knew it. He had no shame in it either. You knew that, if you fell in love with him, he would take your heart and shatter it into a million pieces. Yet, when push came to shove, you had fallen anyway.

            Bronn approached you one evening as you prepared for your training session. He was unusually quiet and it disturbed you a little. He seemed to be lost in thought. "Bronn?" you asked quietly, breaking him out of his own head. "I can't train with ya anymore."

            "What? Why not? Has Joffrey found out?" Bronn scoffed. "Joffrey wouldn't know what was happening if it stripped in front of 'im. I just can't train ya." Your brows furrowed. You were completely confused. He'd never given any indication that he was unhappy or uncomfortable with what was going on. So, why the change of heart? "What did I do?"

            "Nothin'! That's the point! Ya didn't do anything but I can't get ya out of my head! Do ya know what happened? I went to the whorehouse. Had me a girl with a nice rack and pretty face. But I couldn't do it! I didn't want ta! Can ya imagine? All I could see was yer face and hear yer voice! Ya got in my head and I can't get ya out!"

            "WAIT! So you're saying you can't train me because you were too busy thinking about me to bed a whore? That's what you're going with?" You shook your head in disgust. Of all the things you'd expected him to say, that wasn't even on the list. "Yer damn right! I'm spendin' too much time with ya if I can't get ya out of my head long enough for a good f-" You held up a hand to cut him off. You didn't want or need the details. "Bronn, I knew you were an ass, but I never expected this from you."

            You took a deep breath and looked in those blue eyes you'd come to love. "Maybe you're right. Maybe training together is a bad idea now. At least until you can pluck up enough courage to admit that you're in love with me like I am with you." With that, you turned on your heel and walked off. It wasn't until you were safely in your chambers did you realize that you'd told Bronn how you felt.

            You weren't alone long before your door was thrown open. Bronn was there, a crazed look in his eyes that you hadn't seen before. He kicked the door closed behind him and crossed the room in large strides. In an instant, he had your face in his hands and pressed his mouth to yours roughly. You returned the kiss eagerly for a moment before you pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

            "I need ta get ya out of my system. If I do that, I can forget that I l-have strong feelings fer ya." You scoffed lightly. "This isn't going to help that, Bronn. It'll only make it worse." He pulled you closer. "I know, dammit," he said, crashing your lips together again. It was rough and demanding, everything you ever expected from him, and you enjoyed every minute.

            He pulled back and panted, "Damn ya, woman. I can't just forget ya, can I? Never gonna be able ta just bed a woman and leave 'er again, am I?" You laughed breathlessly. "No. Because, after that kiss, I'm never letting you near another woman's bed. Now kiss me again, or get out." Bronn chuckled, his eyes opening to meet yours. "Is that an order, milady?" You smirked. "You better believe it, lover." Bronn arched a brow.

            "Lover, huh?" You wrapped your arms tighter around him. "I love you, Bronn and I know you love me, even if you won't say it. I want you in my life and, preferably, in my bed rather than someone else's." Bronn smiled. "I think I can manage that." He pressed in closer to you, if that was even possible. "Good. Now, I believe I gave you an order," you replied with a smirk. Bronn laughed again and brought his mouth close to yours again. "As you wish." He kissed you again, knocking the air out of you. You sighed into the kiss, delighting in the feeling of your new refuge.


	3. Don't Marry Him (Euron Greyjoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euron returns to reunite with his former betrothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and a little fluff, as much fluff as I can give Euron. Implied sexy times.

Now that his first purpose of returning to the Iron Islands was fulfilled, Euron needed to find someone. You. The two of you had been promised to one another before Euron had been exiled. At this point, Euron couldn't sail to King's Landing until the new ships were built so he needed some kind of distraction. What better one than to track down his first love? He never could have prepared himself for what he found.

            He wandered to your father's house. "King Euron!" your father greeted with a squeak. Euron smirked at him before asking, "Is she here?" Your father bit his lip in worry. "S-She is, but Your Grace...it isn't a good time to see her." Euron arched a brow. Wasn't a good time? Since when wasn't it a good time to see the woman he was once betrothed to? And since when wasn't your father happy to see him? Someone was hiding something and Euron was going to find out what.

            "Where is she?" Your father opened his mouth to try and reason with Euron, but two other voices caught Euron's attention. "You look stunning, Y/N. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of your life." Pushing passed your father, Euron followed the voices to where you and your sister were. He didn't knock before he pushed the door open and froze.

            You were standing there before the full glass in what was obvious a very special dress. A dress for a wedding ceremony. You and your sister jumped and turned to face the intruder. Your eyes widened. Even after so many years, you recognized the man you had once had feelings for. "Y-Your Grace." Your sister curtsied, but you were frozen in place.

            "I need to speak to Y/N alone." Euron didn't take his eyes off you as your sister scurried from the room as quickly as she could. She slammed the door closed behind her. You suddenly felt self-conscious in your wedding gown. "What are you doing here?" you finally asked in a soft voice. "I could ask you the same. A wedding ceremony? Without your intended?" You licked your lips.

            " You? You've been gone for years, Euron! Did you truly expect my father to wait for your return to marry me off?" You weren't sure why you were being so defensive right then. It wasn't like you loved the man you were marrying. In truth, you hated him. He was disgusting in your eyes. But you weren't going to just let Euron come back and try to weasel his way back into your life. Not after he got himself banished for years, leaving you alone.

            "I expected you to fight, Y/N. Like you've always done. It was why we worked together." You scoffed and rolled your eyes. You turned back to the mirror. Euron didn't miss the frown that pulled at your lips as you looked at yourself. "You're right. I did fight. I fought against this with every fiber of my being, Euron. But eventually I realized you weren't coming back and I lost the will to fight. What was the point? No one could fight with me as passionately as they loved me. No one except you."

            "Don't marry him then." You snorted and shook your head. "Do I look like I'm joking, Y/N?" You faced him again. "I can't just break my betrothal the day before my wedding, Euron. It isn't done." Euron stepped closer and grabbed your arm. "I don't care what it is done. I am king now and I'm telling you not to marry him. You were betrothed to me first. I've returned. Marry me like we planned. Be queen at my side."

            You started to shake your head, but Euron stopped you. "Do you want to marry him?" You didn't answer. Of course you didn't want to marry him, but you still refused to give into Euron's insistence. You wanted to see just how far he would go, just like you used to. Apparently it wouldn't take long. His time away hadn't done anything for patience, at least not when it came to you.

            "I know you don't, Y/N. And I'm done sitting here waiting for you to make up your mind. Get that ridiculous dress off and pack you things. You're coming with me." You let out a huff. "I beg your pardon? Who do you think you are, ordering me around?" His grip on your arm tightened slightly. Not enough to hurt you, but enough to show that he wasn't going to give you up easily.

            It didn't last long though. He pulled you closer to him until you were pressed together. You could smell the salt from the sea on him and it was almost comforting. Before you could speak again, Euron pressed his lips against yours fervently. It was just as fierce and passionate as you remembered.

            Euron didn't remove his lips from yours until he couldn't breathe anymore. Between pants, he whispered, "You are coming with me, Y/N. I am not letting you go so easily." You met  his gaze and nearly shivered from the intensity you saw there. "And what of my betrothed?" Euron chuckled. "If he tries to stop you, I will kill him myself." You knew he would. Euron was capable of anything.

            "Now, are you coming with me walking, or do I have to throw you over my shoulder?" You actually laughed at that. The vision of Euron carrying you from your father's house over his shoulder was too much. Euron's face split into a smile, something only you got to see. "Now, take that dress off and put on something a little less ladylike. I need my bride to be the woman I know her to be." You smirked. "I could...or you could take it off for me." Euron practically growled as he proceeded to do what you suggested.


	4. The Kraken (Euron Greyjoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei promises her sister's hand to Euron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forced arranged marriage.

Euron had come to King's Landing with one thing in mind. Marry the queen, the most beautiful woman in Westeros according to the rumors, and become king of Westeros. That was until he met you. You entered the throne room after Euron did. You walked right up to the throne and took your place next to Jaime. You glanced at Euron and then at Jaime. "Who is that, Jaime?" you whispered. "Euron Greyjoy."

                Euron's gaze flickered over to you. The rumors were wrong. Cersei was certainly not the most beautiful woman. You may not have been either, but you were more beautiful than your sister. Cersei noticed Euron's attention on you and frowned for a second. Then, like putting on a mask, Cersei's demeanor returned to neutral. Euron still hadn't averted his gaze from you.

                Love at first sight was a children's fallacy. Everyone knew that, but Euron was certain he'd forgotten that detail as he stared openly at you. He was determined, nearly desperate to take in every feature of your beauty. You started to fidget under his gaze and Jaime noticed. He pushed you slightly behind him and glared at the kraken.

                "Y/N, dear sister, why don't you return to the library you're so fond of," Cersei suddenly commented. Your brows furrowed. She always wanted you around so you could see her displays of power. You glanced at her and found her eyes still on Euron. There was a part of you that wanted to believe she was trying to protect you, but a bigger part was telling that she was up to something. Still, with the Mountain next to her, you knew better than to argue with your sister. So, you left the throne room as quickly as you dared.

                Just as you suspected, Cersei was up to something. She never planned on marrying Euron. Ever. Why should she? She had the Seven Kingdoms, she had Jaime and the baby, and she had you to bargain with. If she could convince Euron to wed you instead, Cersei would still have him as an ally and the Iron Fleet at her command. She didn't realize how little convincing Euron would need to agree. After speaking with Cersei, Euron had almost immediately agreed. While you had no real power yourself, you could give Euron the step he would need and you were the sort of beauty the Iron Islands had never seen. He would be the envy of all.

                Once Euron finished with Cersei, he found his way to the library. He entered and his eyes scanned the room. You were sitting in your favorite chair, legs pulled up onto it in a very unladylike fashion, something Euron found intriguing. Your face was partially hidden behind the book you were engrossed in. Euron approached the chair with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

                "Good afternoon, my future Lady Greyjoy." You barely glanced up from your book. You sighed almost inaudibly and asked, "What are you blathering on about?" Your tone clearly indicated boredom and that you had absolutely no interest in the conversation. "You are going to be my wife, Lady Y/N," Euron said simply. You finally lowered your book and jumped at how close Euron was. You could nearly feel his breath on your face.

                "I beg to differ, Lord Greyjoy. I have no intention of marrying you. Good day." You raised your book again, but Euron stopped you. "Whether it was your intention or not, it will happen. Your sister has already arranged it." He finally got the reaction he'd been waiting for. Your eyes widened and you shook your head. "No. She wouldn't..." Euron's smirk widened. "She did. Feel free to go ask her." You slammed your book closed , pushed him back, and stood. Without looking back at him, you left the library in search of Cersei.

                It didn't take you long to find her and, by the time you did, you were seething. You slammed the door open to Cersei's chambers. She and Jaime quickly separated. "Have you heard of knocking, dear sister?" Jaime asked and you rolled your eyes. "Shut it. How could you do that to me, Cersei?!" Cersei smiled that sickly sweet smile that made you want to puke. "What's she done?" Jaime asked, a look of pure confusion on his face.

                "Don't you want what's best for our family, Y/N? Do you want our enemies to topple us?" You clenched your fists. "Your enemies, Cersei. Not mine. And that is no excuse. I won't do it!" Jaime threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Do what?" You and Cersei ignored him again. "You will. I need the Iron Fleet. Besides, you will be a 'queen' in your own right." You seriously had to fight the urge to punch your sister in the face.

                Jaime's eyes grew wide as he finally put together what was going on. "Tell me you didn't," he said, making you and Cersei look at him, "Tell me you didn't betroth our sister to that idiot." You nodded. "She did and I am telling you, I will not marry Euron Greyjoy." Cersei smirked. "Then you shall be beheaded for treason. Now, leave my chambers."

                You stared at her for moment. You knew, if it were Jaime, there would be no real threat behind her words. But you weren't Jaime. You were you. Expendable. Jaime looked at you with pity in his eyes. You knew he'd try to convince Cersei to break the betrothal, but he wouldn't be successful. It was either marry Euron or lose your head. You turned and left Cersei's chambers, fighting back tears.

                Euron was sitting in your chair when you returned to the library. He was reading your book. "Interesting story," he commented lightly, earning a harsh glare. He lowered the book and looked at you with curiosity. "Conversation not go the way you planned?" You crossed your arms over your chest, giving him the answer he needed. "Good, now then, shall we talk about our impending marriage?"

                He rose from the seat and walked over to you. He could see fire dancing in your eyes as you glared at him. "Y/N, I'm a cruel man. Everyone knows it. But I assure you that, as long as you remain loyal and play the dutiful wife, no harm shall come to you from me. And no one else shall harm you without penalty of death." Your glare turned into a look of surprise. "Why? I'm merely a pawn in my sister's game. She is using me in order to use you. Why should you care anything about me?"

                "I know she is. However, I can honestly say I have never seen a more beautiful woman than you. And you have the guts to survive the Iron Islands. I could use a queen like you." Your brows furrowed for a moment as you grew deep in thought. You looked out of the window next to you. "And what if the person trying to harm me is my sister?" Euron cupped your chin and turned your face to look at him once more. "Then I will use all the power of the Iron Fleet to crush her." You couldn't help but smile. Perhaps marriage to the kraken wouldn't be so bad.

                Euron was taken aback by your smile. It definitely made you even more beautiful than you already were.  Once again, Euron doubted that love at first sight didn't exist. He tried to cover up the fact that he was feeling things he didn't normally feel by returning to his usual flirty nature. You simply rolled your eyes. That was something Euron was going to have to get used to, but he really didn't mind. He was going to get everything he wanted and you? You were going to become the most powerful and feared woman in all of Westeros. Euron would see to it.


	5. Blacksmith (Gendry Waters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is a blacksmith. Too bad no one takes her seriously. That is, until she meets Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender stereotypes of the time. Fluff

You felt your blood boil as you lowered your fists down to your sides. You were so tired of being treated poorly by the men in the forge. Just because you were a woman didn't mean you were there for their entertainment. You were just as good a blacksmith as any of them. Hells, you were even better than some of them. You refused to be treated like a lower life form simply because of your sex. Unfortunately for you, your temper and ability to defend yourself came back to bite you.

                As the man on the ground clutched his nose, you took a deep breath to calm yourself. The calm was temporary as the foreman of the forge decided you'd cause enough trouble and he kicked you out. You rolled your eyes and gathered your belongings before leaving the forge, not missing the glares of the men. Once outside, you sighed heavily. How were you going to earn your living now? Your mother was ill and your siblings too young to work. You were the only hope that your family would live. You had to find another forge to work at. There were plenty in King's Landing.

                So, you tried forge after forge and each one turned you away. They had no room for a woman they said. More like they didn't want to trouble themselves with you. You took a break and decided to stop in the market to purchase food for your family with your wages for the day. On your way to market, you were lost in thought and you weren't paying attention to where you were going until you ran smack into someone.

                "Watch were you're going," the deep voice grumbled and you looked up. "Sorry," you muttered before trying to push passed the young man. You felt a hand wrap around your elbow and you stopped. You turned back to the young man and stopped short. His blue eyes were riveted on your sweat and grime covered face. His own face was in much the same condition, but it didn't cover up the fact that he was quite attractive and, judging by the way he was gazing, he thought the same about you. You felt the butterflies in your stomach instantly.

                "You look like you've had a bad day," he observed, removing his hand from your elbow. You scoffed in response. "You could say that. The forge I was crafting in kicked me out." The young man nodded in understanding and asked why. You told him the reason and by the time you were finished, both of you were laughing. "Serves him right," the young man said before turning serious again. "Come with me. I am certain my master would love to have another set of hands. He is getting on in years, after all." You smiled and agreed. "Good. I'm Gendry, by the way."

                Gendry's master had accepted you into his forge graciously and you beamed. Working alongside Gendry every day was a treat. He was not only nice to look at but he was charming and witty to boot. Despite growing up in Flea Bottom, Gendry was intelligent and kind, something you admired. He also never looked down on you for being a woman. In his eyes, as well as his master's, your sex didn't matter as long as you could handle the work.

                You couldn't deny that, as the months passed, you fell more and more for the dark-haired young man. He wouldn't tell you, but Gendry had fallen for you too. How could he not? You were a strong and independent woman. You had a timid exterior, but you knew just how to take care of yourself. Gendry didn't have to worry about you. Gendry had no trouble admitting that, with certain things, you were a better blacksmith than he was. There were times when he would sit back and just admire you work, much like he was doing now.

                "Are you going to sit there staring at me all day or are you going to work, Waters?" you asked jokingly, not looking up from your work. Some of your (h/c) hair had fallen into your face and you used your wrist to push it back, getting even more soot from the fire on your face. Gendry chuckled to himself as the stubborn strand fell right back into your face. You stopped what you were doing and glared at the offending hair.

                Gendry got up and walked over to you. He gently tucked your hair behind your ear before putting on his own gloves. You froze in place. Your eyes followed Gendry's movements as he began his own work. After a moment, you heard him laugh. "Are you going to stand there staring at me all day or are you going to work, Y/L/N?"he asked, throwing your own words back at you. You rolled your eyes and turned your attention back to what you were doing.

                You couldn't concentrate anymore. Why had you never noticed the soft look in Gendry's eyes when he gazed at you before? Over the several months you'd been working with him in the forge, you'd never once questioned his feelings for you. Until now. Did he see you as more than a friend? You didn't believe it. No man ever saw a female blacksmith in that light, but then again, you'd never worked with anyone like Gendry before.

                "Y/N? You should get to shaping that before it cools," Gendry's voice brought you out of your thoughts and back to the molten metal in front of you. You shook your head and got back to work, deciding to talk to Gendry after you were finished. You'd never been so distracted before and you honestly couldn't afford to be distracted now. You still had a family to feed after all.

                Once your project was finished, you stripped off your gloves and dried the sweat from your brow. You stretched your neck before turning to leave. You nearly jumped out of your skin when you almost ran into Gendry again. He laughed and offered to walk you to your home. It was on his way. You nodded and let him lead you from the forge.

                The first several minutes where quiet, but eventually Gendry spoke. "Y/N...there is something I need to say," he began causing you to turn your head to look at him. "What is it, Gendry? You know you can tell me anything." The two of you stopped outside your door and Gendry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Can I? Can I tell you how utterly fascinated I am by you? Can I tell the woman standing in front of me that I love her?"

                You blinked rapidly before your lips stretched into a wide smile. "I love you, too," you whispered, unsure if he heard you until you felt his muscular arms pulling you to him. "You do?" As soon as you nodded in answer, his lips were on yours. You could taste smoke of the forges, but you didn't care. You loved every second of the kiss. You didn't even hear the door open. You only parted when you heard a voice cry out, "Mother! Y/N is kissing some strange man!" Your sibling's voice was loud enough for the entire street to hear and you buried your face in Gendry's shoulder as he laughed heartily.


	6. Faceless Complications (Jaqen H'ghar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Jaqen form a complicated relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of violence. Fluff

When someone wanted another person killed, they wanted the Faceless Men to take care of it. When that happened, they came to you. You weren't Faceless yourself, but you made certain the Faceless Men were paid what they were owed and kept track of the names promised to the Many Faced God. Of all the Faceless Men, there was one you were particularly close to. Jaqen H'ghar. You cared for the man and you weren't certain that he felt the same, but since he was "no one", things were complicated.

                You sighed to yourself as you thought about the red and white haired man with stunning eyes that had earned your affection. You were so consumed by your thoughts that you temporarily forgot your training and someone was able to sneak up on you. You soon felt the cool blade against your neck. "Aren't you a pretty thing?" a thick, rough voice asked. You quickly brought your elbow back, causing the man to stagger backwards and drop his knife.

                You quickly picked it and jabbed at him when he lunged for you. With each stab, you prayed he would just leave, but he kept coming until you'd killed him. As he fell to the ground, you dropped the knife from your shaking hands. They were covered in the attacker's blood. Despite your occupation, you'd never killed anyone before. You walked until your back hit a wall. Not taking your eyes off the dead man, you sunk down to the ground, pulling your knees to your chest. You didn't scream or cry, you just sat, staring at the corpse.

                After several minutes, you heard a familiar voice. "What has a woman done?" You picked your head up and stared at the man in front of you. He surveyed your posture and the blood all over you. "I...killed him. He attacked me..." you stuttered out, looking back over at the dead man. "Come. A man will assist a woman," Jaqen said, holding out a hand for you to take. Shaking, you slid your hand into his larger one and let him help you to your feet.

                Jaqen lead you quickly through the streets of Braavos. You still couldn't speak. The guilt was nearly consuming you. You simply followed Jaqen until he lead you to where he lived. He sat you down in a chair before gathering a cloth to clean the blood from your hands. You watched his face as he worked. It was calm as always. He soon finished cleaning the blood and threw the cloth to the side. He sat down opposite you and observed your face.

                "A woman has never killed before," he stated. You shook your head and felt the tears finally beginning to prick your eyes. You bit your lip in an effort to keep from crying. "A woman was provoked. She was defending herself," Jaqen told you calmly, patting your hand in a comforting way. You gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Jaqen," you whispered. He didn't reply, but returned your smile instead. "A man hopes a woman will never have to kill again."

                "Believe me when I say, I hope to never have to again as well. I do not know how you do it, Jaqen," you told him truthfully. He shrugged a little and answered, "When a man is no one, it is a simple thing to do." You furrowed your brows in confusion. "Perhaps I should be no one..." you muttered, but he heard you anyway. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "A woman cannot be no one." You looked at him curiously. It wasn't like Jaqen to tell anyone they couldn't do something. "And why not?" you asked, slightly offended.

                "Because if a woman is no one, she is not the woman this one loves," he said. Now it was your turn to be surprised. "You...you love me?" You cursed yourself for the squeak in your voice. Jaqen chuckled. "A man thought a woman understood his feelings for her." He stood from his seat, taking your hands in his and pulling you with him. "I didn't think you felt the same," you whispered. He laughed again before pressing a kiss to your forehead. "A woman is blind," he joked. You glanced up at him and brought your lips up to his. After you kissed him, you asked, "Things just got complicated, didn't they?" He gazed into your (e/c) eyes and replied, "It already was."


	7. New Life (Jaqen H'ghar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader begins her new life with Jaqen by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff mostly.

Trying to start a new life was never easy, but being the youngest daughter of Tywin Lannister made it especially difficult. After your nephew died, all Seven Hells broke loose in King's Landing and you decided it would be for the best to leave. You grabbed the coin you'd been saving since you left Casterly Rock and left King's Landing, never to look back. You thought the safest place to go would be Braavos, perhaps find your old friend.

                After sailing for weeks, you finally docked in Braavos and you were eager to stretch your legs and find an inn until you found a permanent place to live. You fought a smile as you surveyed the city. The people seemed friendly enough for the moment, but you doubted that would be the case if they ever found out that you were a Lannister. Love for your family was sparse. You soon found an inn and managed to get a room next to the hatch that lead you to the roof.

                You loved being up high. You always climbed around on the roofs of Casterly Rock, Harrenhal and King's Landing.  It was exhilarating, but you always had to be careful so your father wouldn't find out. Here in Braavos, you didn't have to worry about your father catching you up on the rooftops. As soon as your things were in your room, you climbed up to the rooftop of the inn. You let out a sigh as you took in the night sky of Braavos.

                It wasn't until you'd been surveying the sky for several minutes that you realized someone was watching you. You turned your head and found one of the men that had been sailing with you. Upon closer inspection, you realized it was one of the knights of King's Landing. "Did you really believe you could run away, Lady Y/N?" he asked with a sneer. You swallowed thickly. "I am not going back," you declared before turning and running. You hopped from rooftop to rooftop with practiced ease, unknowing of the person watching from below.

                Jaqen glanced up just in time to see someone hopping between the rooftops of the city. His eagle-like gaze pierced through the dark and he realized it was you, the young higher born woman he met in Harrenhal. He watched as you were pursued by a man much larger than you. Jaqen ran alongside the buildings as the rooftops got smaller and smaller. Near the end of the street, your pursuer finally managed to catch up to you. He went to tackle you, but ended up pushing you from the roof.

                You let out a scream as you fell. You were certain you were about to die, but the bone crushing impact you expected didn't happen. Instead, you felt something warm wrap around you. You opened your eyes and met the blue ones of Jaqen H'ghar. "Jaqen?" you squeaked. He gave you a small smile which you returned. "A woman should strive to be more careful. This one would hate to see her hurt."

                You felt yourself blush at his words. Before he left Harrenhal, you'd gotten close to the man and now here he was, holding you close to his chest as if your life depended on it. "T-thank you, Jaqen," you stuttered out. You normal wouldn't have stuttered, but being so close to Jaqen made you nervous. He'd captured your heart during your stay at Harrenhal. "Why was a woman running?" his question brought you out of your reverie. "Oh, I was running from a knight. He followed me from King's Landing after I ran away. He knows where I was staying Jaqen. What am I going to do? If I go back there, he will be waiting for me to take me back to my father."

                It took you a moment to realize that Jaqen was still holding you. You blushed again and scrambled out of his arms. "A man will care for a woman during her stay in Braavos," he stated simply causing you to look back up at him. "Thank you, Jaqen." He smiled again and beckoned you to follow him. "A man will take you to his home and then retrieve a woman's belongings." Jaqen lead you through the streets of Braavos to where he lived. You ended up staying there far longer than anticipated.

Over the course of the time you stayed with Jaqen, the faceless assassin changed. He no longer acted like a Faceless Man. He acted like a normal man and he was everything you ever wanted in a partner. He was passionate yet calming, as well as intelligent and charming.  You were humming to yourself as you mended one of your dresses when Jaqen came in. "Good afternoon, Y/N." You looked up at the sound of his voice. "Hello, Jaqen," you greeted with a smile. Whenever Jaqen was with you, he no longer spoke the way a Faceless Man would and it made you feel special.

                "There is something I wish to speak with you about," he began, his tone serious. You bit your lip. You were pretty certain you knew what he was going to say. "You want me to leave," you said sadly. You rose from your seat. "I will collect my belongings and leave immediately," you continued, although it was breaking your heart to say it. You loved him and there was no denying it. You didn't want to leave. You went to push past Jaqen, but a hand on your arm stopped you.

                "I do not wish you to leave, Y/N. I wish to leave...with you, if you will have me," Jaqen said softly, in case there was someone listening. You stared at him blankly for a moment while you processed what Jaqen had just told you. "You are leaving the Order of the Faceless Men? But Jaqen, this is your home." Jaqen sighed. "My home is with you, Y/N. We can return to Westeros together," he said, not one ounce of jest in his voice, his blue eyes gazing worriedly into your (e/c) ones. You nodded once and threw your arms around him. While you weren't thrilled about returning to Westeros, you knew you could face anything as long as you had Jaqen by your side.


	8. Consequences (Joffrey Baratheon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gives Joffrey her opinion on what he did to her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEATH and Violence. No happy ending here, folks.

You'd had a sinking feeling in your stomach from the moment you arrived in King's Landing with your father and sisters. Your father, Lord Eddard Stark had been named Hand of the King and insisted on bringing his daughters with him. You'd left your twin brother Robb in Winterfell and made the long trip to the Red Keep. You began seeing your father less and less as time went on and, after King Robert died, it only got worse.

                You couldn't believe that your father had been accused of treason and thrown in the dungeon. Lord Stark was an honorable man who would never have committed treason no matter who was on the throne. You spoke out against his treatment at every turn and refused to stop even when Joffrey had Meryn Trant beating you. "My father is no traitor!" Those five words had become your mantra. You didn't listen to a thing anyone had to say about it. You even got into fist fights with several people over it. Then, it happened...

                You lost Arya in the massive crowd of people gathered just outside the Keep. You heard Joffrey's annoying voice and gritted your teeth. The next voice that spoke made you stop moving at look up. Your father stood there and confessed to being a traitor. It took everything you had in you not to cry as he listed his so-called crimes against the realm. Then Joffrey spoke again,  "My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And my Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father." You breathed a sigh of relief before Joffrey continued, "But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!"

                Without waiting for another order,  Ser Ilyn Payne brought his sword down on your father's neck. You saw red. While Sansa was screaming and trying to throw herself at your father's body, you made your way up to where the "play King" was standing. He smirked at you just before you punched him in the jaw. He staggered backward and fell on to his back. You were immediately on him and continuously hitting him in the face and chest. Why no one stopped you sooner, you would never guess. You were eventually pulled off of the king by his loyal guard dog. "Let go of me!" you cried, desperately struggling to continue the assault.

                You wanted Joffrey to pay. You wanted both the spoiled brat and his mother to suffer.  The Hound said nothing, merely dropped you next to your sister and blocked your path to Joffrey. "Are you alright, Y/N?" Sansa whispered to you. You nodded. "I want her head!" Joffrey screamed like a petulant toddler. Cersei did her best to calm her son. "Now, now pet. I am certain that Lady Y/N regrets what she has done. Don't you, little dove?" she asked, looking at you pointedly.

                "Like hell I do," you said without a moment's pause. You had no regrets except perhaps coming to King's Landing in the first place. There was a collective gasp in the crowd before they all started murmuring. "I WANT HER HEAD, SER ILYN!" As Ser Ilyn approached you, you turned to Sansa and gave her a tight squeeze. "Be strong, Sansa. You are a Wolf of Winterfell. Don't let them take that away from you." You felt someone grab your arm and drag you away from your sister.

                Ser Ilyn let you go when you were standing next your father's body. The tears pricked your eyes as you were forced to your knees and your (h/l) (h/c) hair was pushed to the side. You weren't crying for your fate. You knew that all actions came with consequences. You were crying for your mother and your siblings, even Jon. You cried for Winterfell. You cried for Westeros. The last thing you heard was Sansa cry for mercy.

(This scene is originally from episode 1.9)

                 


	9. Silent Determination (Jojen Reed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader hasn't spoken much since her family was torn apart. Jojen wants to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff mostly.

You were sitting with your younger brother, Bran. There was silence between you, but that wasn't unusual. You hadn't said much since leaving Winterfell. You typically only spoke to Bran and Rickon on occasion. Osha, Hodor and Rickon had gone off to hunt, leaving you and Bran alone which suited you just fine. You wanted nothing more than to get Bran to Jon at the Wall. You'd find some way to survive on your own, but Bran needed to get to Jon. Bran's direwolf, Summer, was pacing around the trees while yours, Shadow, sat diligently by your side.

                A sudden sound made you bolt up and grab your bow. A blonde boy came around the tree and you knocked an arrow. He held his hands up in a gesture of peace. Shadow growled at him and you narrowed your eyes. Summer slowly approached the boy who held his hand out. Summer sniffed it and Shadow followed suit. "You must be Summer and Shadow." Your bow was still aimed at him, but you didn't have to worry. Osha was soon at his back with spear pointed at his neck.

                "I am unarmed," he told her. Osha chuckled wryly and replied, "That was poor planning." The boy quickly explained that his sister carried the weapons. From the corner of your eye, you saw another figure, but before you could switch your aim, the figure had a knife to Osha's throat. "I'm better with them. Drop the spear!" The boy turned his gaze back to Bran. "You can lower your bow, Y/N. You and I both know you will not use it on me."

                You glanced at Bran who nodded. Reluctantly, you lowered your weapon, but your eyes returned to the boy and didn't leave him again as Osha dropped her spear. "I'm Jojen Reed and this is my sister Meera. We've come a long way to find you, Brandon and we have much further to go." Your brows furrowed and you exchanged a glance with your crippled brother.

***time skip***

                You sat with Bran and Jojen around the fire. The two of them were talking, but Jojen kept stealing glances at you. Over the course of your journey with the Reeds, you had come to love the boy with the Sight. Had you still been in Winterfell, you would have told him so. As it was, you were far too determined to get Bran where he needed to go. You were no longer going to Jon. You were going to find the Three-Eyed Raven. Bran needed to find him and you were going to help him. Until then, you couldn't worry about love. Besides, even if you did say something, there was nothing to say Jojen felt the same way for you.

                "Y/N?" You started and glanced over at your brother with a blush painted on your cheeks. "Can you go hunt, please? Osha and Meera are arguing again." You nodded and grabbed your bow. "I'll go with you," Meera said and you shook your head, indicating you were fine. It wasn't that you disliked Meera. You just wanted to be alone with your thoughts. You disappeared into the tree line, leaving your companions behind in the fog.

                It didn't take you long to track a doe, but just as you were about loose your arrow, a twig snapped behind you. You spun around and came face to face with Jojen. He chuckled softly. "Wonderful concentration, Y/N. I apologize for startling you and the deer." You nodded and turned away to look for something else. "Y/N?" You groaned inwardly and glanced back at him.

                "I lied to Bran. I did not just see him. I saw you as well. You have a purpose on this journey as well although I have not seen what." You shook your head and went back to the task at hand. Jojen laughed again. "You really do have such determination. I admire it." You felt your face heat up, but still you said nothing. You had a job to do. You couldn't let Bran down.

                "Y/N, please. Won't you speak to me?" You lowered your bow with a sigh and faced him again. You quirked your brow. What did he expect you to say? You hadn't said a single word to him since you met him and Meera. Jojen sighed and then smirked. "I didn't believe it at first. My dreams of you. I did not believe you could fall in love with a girl that never spoke to you, and yet I have." Your eyes widened and his brown eyes met yours. "Say something please," he pleaded, taking a step closer to you.

                "You love me?" you finally asked, making Jojen's lips curl up into a smile. "I do. You are beautiful and loyal and honorable. You fight for your brother with such determination, it is almost frightening. You are so protective, but also caring and kind without ever saying a word." It was your turn to grin. For the first time since leaving Winterfell, you felt happy. You wanted to yell and cheer. You took a step toward Jojen.

                "I love you, Jojen." Your voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard it anyway. "Say it again?" he asked and you did. Over and over again until he cut you off with his lips. When the kiss was over, far too quickly for your liking, Jojen smiled at you. "Thank you." You didn't know that Jojen had had another dream, one not so pleasant. These visions never wrong and this one was no different. It did not end well for him so he was determined to hear you say that you loved him and to tell you that he loved you as often as possible before his destiny was fulfilled.


	10. The Khal's Child (Khal Drogo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gives birth to Drogo's child. A girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of childbirth and breastfeeding. Obviously I don't speak Dothraki so dialogue in italics is meant to be Dothraki.

They say a mother knows. She knows what her child will be before it is born. Yet, as you looked down at the child you had been so certain was a boy, you couldn't help but think they were all wrong. The Dothraki slaves quickly cleaned you up and left the tent. Jorah came in with a smile. "Do you think the Khal will be angry, Ser Jorah?" you asked him, your eyes full of fear.

                When Viserys had forced you to marry Khal Drogo, you had been furious and Jorah became a fast friend. Not only could he translate and help teach you Dothraki, but he helped you to acclimate to the Dothraki way as well as how to stay away from their wrath. But Drogo had proven himself to be a wonderful husband. To you, he was kind and protective. He had been beyond thrilled to learn of your pregnancy.

                "Angry? I think not, Khaleesi. I am certain he will love the child, girl or not. She will be a princess, raised to be Khaleesi. Dothraki and Westerosi men alike will fight for her affection and Drogo will only accept the best for his daughter's hand." You smiled up at him and snuggled your daughter closer to your chest as she suckled. You were grateful for Jorah's presence since Drogo had gone scouting ahead.

                As the sun began to set, the flap of the tent opened and your husband walked in. His dark eyes met Jorah's first. Jorah bowed his head and left the tent quickly. " _Moon of my life_ ," Drogo spoke softly. Your eyes swung to your newborn before darting back to Drogo. You weren't afraid of him at all, but you were worried about his reaction. " _A girl, my sun and stars_."

                Drogo's large form seemed even bigger as he grew closer to you and the sleeping girl. He removed his boots and sank down next to you. He kissed your temple and looked down at the girl. " _I am_... sorry," you had to finish your thought in the Common Tongue, not knowing the word for "sorry" in Dothraki. Drogo looked at you in confusion. He knew a little bit of the Common Tongue, but not a lot.

                Drogo looked at one of the slaves who quickly translated. Then, he sent her away and looked back at you. " _Not sorry. You have given me a child with the beauty of Dothraki and of her mother.  She is my little star. Mine to protect with my life, as I do her mother. She shall be Khaleesi._ " You smiled and Drogo squeezed your shoulder in reassuring. When you married him, you never thought Drogo would be so caring, but he really was.

                The girl let out a small whimper and started rooting. After she had eaten her fill, Drogo took her from you, more gently than you had ever seen him and he carried her outside the tent. From your bed, you heard Drogo and the rest of the khalasar cheering for your child. You knew the celebrations would last for days. " _Behold, my daughter! Daughter of Drogo, Ozzirri! For she is my ruby, my jewel!_ "

                You felt yourself tearing up, not only at Drogo's words but at your own foolishness. You couldn't believe you thought he would be angry because your baby was a girl instead of the boy you thought she would be. You smiled to yourself at the thought of Drogo raising the little girl. Teaching her to ride and fight like Dothraki. You drifted off to sleep with those happy thoughts in mind.


	11. Secretly in Love (Margaery Tyrell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Margaery both love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fem!reader. Fluff

Margaery Tyrell was probably the best lady you could work for. She was kind, generous and sweet. She treated her servants well, especially her handmaidens. You loved working for Margaery. Truth be told, you loved Margaery.

                You had been assigned as her handmaiden when she traveled to King's Landing with her father, brother, and grandmother. Since then, you had fallen for the kind woman and you had fallen hard. She didn't treat you like a servant. She treated you like a friend. She confided in you and asked you about yourself and your life at King's Landing. Over time, you got to know her and she got to know you. There were only two problems.

                The first problem? Margaery most likely didn't love you back. The second? She was betrothed to King Joffrey. Joffrey was very protective of things that were "his". If he knew you even thought about Margaery the way you did, he'd have your head. You kept your feelings well hidden, or so you thought. Unfortunately, your secrecy was affecting your work.

                "Y/N? Are you alright?" You blinked in surprise. You'd zoned out while brushing Margaery's hair. You met her gaze through your reflections in the mirror. "I am well, my lady," you muttered running the brush through her long tresses once more. "You are acting strangely, Y/N. What is troubling you?" You shook your head, not wanting to answer. You should have known better. Margaery wasn't one to let her questions go unanswered unless there was no other choice.

                "Y/N," she began softly, but the warning tone in her voice was clear. You sighed. "My lady, please don't make me say it," you whispered, lowering your eyes to the floor. You heard the chair move back slightly and felt Margaery stand. "Y/N, whatever it is, it is clearly bothering you. Perhaps you would feel better if you told someone."

                You looked up, (e/c) eyes meeting hers. "How? How could I possibly feel better about telling my lady, the woman I serve, that I love her?" you asked, tears in your eyes. Margaery laughed softly and reached over to push your hair behind your ear. "I thought so." She leaned in and pecked your lips, taking you by surprise.

                "M-My lady?" Margaery grinned. "Did you think you were the only one feeling this way? Y/N, why do you think I have been trying to get to know you?" You flushed with embarrassment. "But, my lady, the king." You were terrified. Margaery leaned in closer to whisper, "The king doesn't have to know. It will be our little secret." In a moment of bravery, you kissed her and she eagerly kissed back.

                Eventually, you needed to breathe, so you pulled away. "Our secret?" you questioned in a small voice. A soft, loving smile stretched over Margaery's lips and she nodded slightly. "Definitely our secret." You couldn't fight the giggle that escaped your lips. It wasn't the ideal situation, but you were perfectly content to let your love for Margaery be a secret. As long as you had her, you didn't mind at all.


	12. Secrets Come Out (Petyr Baelish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is Jon Snow's twin sister. She and Petyr begin a secret love affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexy times, angst, violence, fluff.

"Y/N, you need to wake. You must return to the Keep before anyone notices you've gone," you heard a soft voice behind you. Your eyes fluttered open and you turned your head. Petyr gave you a soft smile. This smile was not his usual calculated smile, but a genuine smile. A smile he reserved only for you. You turned so you were facing him and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

                You'd been in King's Landing for a while now and had met Lord Petyr Baelish shortly after arriving. There had been an instant attraction which you both readily acted upon. Petyr was the first man to make you feel like you had worth. As a bastard, you rarely capture male attention. At least not the kind most women want. Your twin brother, Jon,  had made the decision to go North to the Wall, but you didn't have hope for many prospects. Petyr felt differently about you. He saw something in you that he had not seen in any other woman. At least that's what he told you. You knew that you couldn't fully trust him, though.

                "I doubt anyone would notice my absence, my lord," you said, smiling sweetly. You knew he was right however and moved out of bed to dress. "I believe your father would notice," he said after he was dressed. He kissed you softly before checking to make sure no one would notice you leaving. You quickly snuck back to the Red Keep and into your chambers before the sun rose. You knew Petyr had guards tailing you to be certain you made it back safe.

                You washed quickly in your basin and changed into your nightdress before your handmaiden arrived. You'd been secretly seeing Petyr for long enough to know how to hide it. After you were "properly" dressed you joined your father and half-sisters for breakfast."Good morning, Lord Stark." He greeted you with a smile and nod. "Y/N, where did you go last night?" Arya asked you. You swallowed hard before she continued, "I went to your room and you weren't there." You had to come up with a lie quickly. "I went for a stroll in the garden. I couldn't sleep."

                Arya seemed to buy the lie and even if she hadn't, there was no more time to talk about it. Your father began telling you that there was going to be a tournament in honor of him being named the Hand of the King. You could feel the excitement bubbling in your chest as he spoke. One of the benefits of being the bastard daughter was that your father allowed you to train with a sword and lance and you planned to put that training to good use, even if you couldn't technically be a knight.

***the day of the tournament***

                Lord Petyr Baelish took a seat behind Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark and two of his daughters. You were nowhere to be found. "My lord Hand, where is your third daughter? Did she not join you?" Lord Stark shook his head. "She was taken ill this morning and is in her chambers resting." Petyr did not believe him since he had been with you just last night, but he did not push the issue. Your relationship was, after all, secret.

                The next knights announced were Ser Loras Tyrell and Ser Gregor Clegane, otherwise known as the Mountain. As Tyrell raced forward, his lance broke against the Mountain and he fell off his horse. Ser Loras grabbed his sword while the Mountain dismounted. The two were soon engaged in a swordfight. "This is not Loras' usual technique. He is much more flamboyant in his movements usually," Petyr commented lowly. He sensed that something was amiss.

                The Mountain lunged again at Loras. Loras landed a blow his knees, causing Clegane to fall. The winning blow. What no one noticed was that the Mountain's sword had deeply cut Loras at the same time. Clegane let out a howl and tackled the smaller man to the ground and began using his fists to strike at Loras' gut. The force of the blow caused the knight's helm to fall off and reveal that it wasn't Loras at all, but you and you were unconscious. The Mountain even struck your face twice. "ENOUGH!" King Robert yelled when he saw the mass of (h/c) hair. The Hound pulled his brother off you.

                 Ned rushed down to you and took you in his arms. "Seven Hells, Ned," Robert whispered when Ned had gotten closer, "Isn't that your daughter?" Ned nodded grimly. "She's a fighter, that one," the king said with a laugh. Petyr was by Ned's side in an instant and muttered to him, "Take her to my brothel...she'll be safe there and there will be less scandal." For once Ned did not argue. It was no secret that he did not trust the Master of Coin, but he wanted what was best for his daughter and his family.

                You were soon resting in the bed you spent most nights. Petyr's. You were still unconscious, but Petyr watched over you. You awoke several hours later feeling someone's hand in your own. You opened your eyes slowly and met Petyr's. "That was reckless, my dear. Promise me that you will never do something like this again." You nodded. "Taking into consideration that I feel like I've been run over by a carriage, I promise." You laughed and then winced. You glanced down at the bandaged wound on your arm.

                "Just rest my dear. You are safe here. How were you able to enter the tournament at all?" He gave your hand a squeeze. "I bribed Ser Loras. Told him that I would give him the prize if I was victorious. Petyr, why am I here? Where is my father?" Petyr explained that he told your father to bring you here. "Does he know? About us?" Petyr shook his head and leaned in to kiss your lips softly. "He knows now," your father's voice made you jump apart. "My lord Stark," Petyr barely managed to say before Ned had him pushed up against the wall, his forearm pinning his throat.

                "Father! Stop please!" you cried through the pain shooting across your abdomen. "Father, please." Ned looked at you and saw the fear in your eyes. He knew that you had somehow fallen in love with the whoremonger. He released Petyr who began gasping for breath. Ned looked between the two of you, sighed heavily and left the room. Once Petyr caught his breath, he turned to you. "You stopped him. Why?"

                "It was the honorable thing to do," you told him, wincing again as you tried to get up. Petyr pushed you back down. "You need to heal. Stay still and tell me the real reason why," he said. He could spot a lie a mile away. You sighed when you realized that there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore. "Because I love you, Petyr. I don't know how or when it happened, but it did." Petyr pressed a gentle kiss to your bruised lips and said, "Rest." You closed your eyes and fell asleep. Petyr sat in a chair and leaned back observing you and contemplating. Before he met you, Petyr swore the only woman he would ever love was Catelyn. Now, he wasn't so certain. Did he love you too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first GoT fic I ever wrote.


	13. Little Payne (Podrick Payne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrick's wife gives birth to his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, mentions of labor and childbirth.

The corridors of your family's holdfast seemed to stretch on forever while you searched for your new husband. You and Podrick hadn't been married very long and almost weren't at all. You were highborn and Podrick wasn't. He had been Lord Tyrion Lannister's squire when you'd met. It had almost been love at first sight. Actually, it was more awkward at first sight.

            When Podrick had first seen you, he was taken aback by you. You were a breath of fresh air in the Red Keep and it distracted him. So much so that, when he took a step toward you, he tripped over his own feet and sent a goblet of wine flying all over your dress. Podrick immediately begged for your forgiveness, refusing to meet your gaze. To his surprise, you simply laughed at waved off his apology.

            From that moment on, you spent every chance you could together. Podrick was sweet and loyal to a fault. He was charming even though your meetings were awkward at first. After spending so much time together, the two of you fell in love. Podrick was certain you could never be together because of your station, but you didn't care. Your family would not disown you. Both your parents believed in marrying for love and the fact that you were the only surviving heir helped as well. You and Podrick married as soon as you were able.

            Now, here you were, trying to find your husband in the vast castle you called home. You were almost certain you knew where to find him though. Winding your way down the hall, you found yourself in the kitchen and, sure enough, there was Podrick. Not people knew it, but Pod was a great cook and liked to spend time in there. He looked up when you entered the kitchen and smiled shyly.

            You walked over and kissed his cheek. "If you have a moment, there's something I need to tell you," you said softly so the cook wouldn't hear. Podrick looked confused, but nodded and followed you out of the kitchen. As soon as you were out of earshot of others, Podrick stopped you with a gentle hand on your arm. "Is everything alright?" You assured him that he was, grinning widely. "I'm pregnant."

            "You-We-I..." Podrick couldn't seem to get the words out, but the smile on his face said enough. It wasn't something either of you expected so soon after getting married. However, you both knew you wanted a family some day. It was just happening a little earlier than you thought. For the rest of the day, Pod never left your side. He spent every moment with you and told everyone who would listen your good news.

***time skip***

            Nine moons passed quickly for you and Podrick. It seemed like no time at all before you were ready to give birth. It was a long ordeal, but when you held your child in your arms for the first time, all the pain flew out the window. You looked down at your baby's face and fell in love. Podrick too. All through the day, his eyes kept wandering back to the little bundle he'd helped to create. He was in awe.

            Night fell and you mercifully fell asleep quickly thanks to your long day. But Podrick couldn't bring himself to take his gaze off the infant. Once you were fast asleep, Podrick got up and crept over to the bassinet. The baby looked up at him with big eyes. Podrick reached down and cradled his babe to him. "My boy," he whispered. The boy cooed softly, looking up at his father. Podrick had never felt more pride in anything until that moment with his son cradled close to his chest and you, his beautiful wife, sleeping soundly a few feet away.


	14. Spell (Brienne of Tarth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is put under a spell to make her small. She meets Brienne and Podrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of magic. Fluff. Fem!reader

You let out a yelp as you tried to avoid another pair of boots. "Idiotic witch," you mumbled before trying to call out once more. It was useless. No one could hear you from this low. This was the third day since that witch decided to "punish" you for your disrespect. Her punishment was to shrink you down to a whopping three inches high then she locked you in a cage before leaving for the day. You managed to escape the cage and crawl under the door.

                Since that day, you'd been trying to find someone, anyone, to help you. So far, you hadn't  be able to do anything except narrowly avoid being stepped on. You sighed heavily and sat under a bench. It wasn't long before someone came sat on that very bench and you decided to try once more for help. "Pod, would you just hurry and saddle the horses please?" the voice of a woman floated down to you. You carefully climbed onto her boot and prayed she wouldn't stand up while you were climbing.

                You did your best to hoist yourself up the woman's legs. She was wearing armor so it made it a little easier to climb until you reached the top of the armor plates over her boots and basically had to launch yourself up to reach her knee. You were out of breath from the journey. You finally made it to her knee and started shouting up at her. "Hello? Please help!" you cried as loudly as you could. It didn't seem as though she heard you. You were about to give up with another voice caught your attention.

                "My Lady, look! There is something on your leg," the male said causing the woman to gaze down, looking bored. Her blue eyes widened in surprise when she finally saw you. You were about to sigh in relief when she picked you up by the collar of your dress with her thumb and forefinger. She brought you up to eye level and stared at you. "You know, this is slightly uncomfortable so if you would be so kind as to find another way to hold me I would appreciate it." The woman dropped you in surprise, but quickly caught you with her other hand before you dropped too far.

                "My apologies, my lady," she said bringing you back up near her face. "It's nothing. I am merely glad you did not stand when I was climbing your leg." The young man was now seated next to the blond, openly staring. He asked you what had happened. You quickly explained everything that had happened and how you were trying to find a way to reverse the spell. "Perhaps she should travel with us, Lady Brienne," the young man told the warrior. Brienne took another glance at you and nodded. "Very well, Podrick."

***time skip***

                You'd been travelling with Brienne and Podrick for months now and were still no closer to finding a way to break the spell. You spend your days riding on one of their shoulders and talking to them. Podrick was a sweet young man, but not really suited to the wilderness. That being said, he was fiercely protective of Brienne, as a brother would be. He made sure you were both eating enough, getting enough sleep and that you personally weren't left on the ground where you could be stepped on.

                Brienne was different. From the outside, she appeared cold and unfeeling. A skilled warrior that did whatever she needed to do in order to fulfill her vows. Once you got to know her, you discovered that while Brienne was indeed a fierce warrior, she was also a kind and compassionate woman. She was everything you ever wanted in a partner, but at your current height, there was no hope for a relationship with her. "What is on your mind, Lady Y/N?" Podrick asked you as your little group stopped for the night.

                You felt yourself blush and stuttered out, "N-nothing." He didn't say anything but set you down on a large boulder as Brienne returned with the rabbit she's caught and handed it to Podrick. She sat on the ground next to your boulder. You gave her a smile, but you weren't certain she could see it since your features were so small. You'd seen every Maester in every village since your journey began and not one could figure out how to get you back to your proper size.  You sighed and sat down. The only benefit to being so small was that you could people watch and no one really noticed. That's what you decided to do now. You looked between Brienne and Podrick watching intensely until you fell asleep.

                The next morning you awoke to something hard digging into your back. You grumbled and sat up, promptly sliding down to the ground. You stretched and looked around. Brienne and Podrick were both staring at you, open-mouthed. "What is the matter with you two?" You stood up and realized that you were now face to face with Podrick. You felt your widen as you glanced down. You were amazed to see that you were back to your original height.

                "But how?" you asked no one in particular before bringing your gaze back up to meet Brienne's. Podrick found his voice first and cleared his throat. "I remember reading somewhere that some spells wear off after a time or after the witch that cast the spell is no longer alive. Perhaps that is what happened here." Your lips upturned in a bright smile. "Oh thank the gods!" You cried, throwing your arms around Podrick.  Once you released him, you turned to Brienne and without thinking, pressed your lips to hers.

                After a moment, you realized what you were doing and pulled away, blushing and stuttering out an apology. Podrick's face was red as well and he made himself busy with the horses. You couldn't seem to stop stuttering as Brienne merely stared at you. "B-Brienne? Please say something," you begged. The silence was overwhelming. You felt the tears pricking your eyes when she still stayed quiet. Suddenly, you were being pulled to her and she crashed her lips into yours.  "I did not think..." she began when you backed away for air. "Silly woman," you whispered and hugged her closer.


	15. Accident (Theon Greyjoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has an accident. Theon is there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff

"Race you, Y/N!" your brother Robb cried before urging his horse into a gallop. Jon and Theon watched you, knowing you were never one to turn down a challenge from Robb. You laughed and nudged your horse. Robb's horse was fast, but yours was faster. You quickly caught up and then passed him with ease. You were too busy looking over your shoulder gloating to notice the stag jump out from the trees. Your horse noticed though and instantly spooked. She reared up and threw you from her back. You fell hard and hit your head. You saw Theon's face hovering over yours before your world went black.

                Theon was at your side the instant you hit the ground. "Y/N?" He gently shook your shoulders and called your name over and over to no avail. "Robb, pick her up and get her on my horse. I'll get her back to Winterfell and Maester Luwin." For a minute, Robb and Jon gaped openly at Theon. It wasn't like him to order Robb around, but when Robb saw the concern painting Theon's features, he did exactly what he was told. As soon as you were on the horse in front of him, Theon rushed you back to Winterfell, only to be greeted by your mother Catelyn in a frenzied state upon seeing you unconscious.

                Hodor lifted you off Theon's horse easily enough, but Theon took you right back as soon as he dismounted. As they hurried to the Maester, Theon explained to Catelyn what happened, the worry never leaving his face. Soon, you were in your own bed, Theon on one side and Catelyn on the other. After sitting for hours, Catelyn was pulled from your side by your father. "Lady Stark, I will watch over Y/N. If she wakes, I promise I will send for you," Theon vowed. He didn't see Catelyn nod because he never took his eyes off your face.

                Theon sat there for a few days, only leaving when it was absolutely necessary, before you finally woke up. Theon had fallen asleep leaning on your bed, but your mother was sitting awake when your eyes fluttered open. "Y/N, my sweet daughter. Thank the gods you've woken," she said, squeezing. You gave her a weak smile before turning your eyes on the sleeping Greyjoy. You flicked your eyes to your mother and quirked a brow in question. "He has hardly left your side since the accident. No matter how many times we told him, he refused. I must tell your lord father that you have woken. I will return soon."

                After she left, you moved your hand to run your fingers through Theon's messy curls. Within minutes, Theon was awake. His eyes met your Tully blue ones and he smiled. "Y/N!" In his excitement, Theon grabbed your face and pressed his lips to yours. It took a second for you to register what was happening, but once you had, you kissed back happily. The kiss lasted until you heard someone clear their throat. You broke apart to find you parents standing in the doorway. "Lord Husband, I do believe I was right." You father laughed heartily.


	16. Shades of Blue (Tormund Giantsbane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People see the world in shades of the color of their soulmates eyes until they meet their soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU. Fluff

Blue. To many people, it was a beautiful color. To you, it was bittersweet. Blue was a color you loved and hated. Everything in your world was various shades of blue. Aqua, navy, teal, robin's egg. Every shade of blue you could think of. You hated it and yet, you loved it because blue was the color of your soulmate's eyes. You also hated it because, seeing only shades of blue meant one thing. You had yet to meet your soulmate and you wondered if you ever would.

                "Nothing yet, Y/N?" Sansa asked you and you shook your head. Sansa and Brienne had been lucky. They had both met their soulmates already while you were still stuck with those blues. You'd been traveling with them for weeks now as you headed for the Wall where Sansa's brother was. You'd passed many people on the road and each time, you hoped to find your soulmate. No luck.

                "I do not understand why people are so concerned about their soulmates." You rolled your eyes at Brienne. "Just because your soulmate is Jaime Lannister doesn't mean the rest of us don't have hope," you quipped with a smile. Brienne scoffed, avoiding the subject of Jaime altogether. Sansa beamed as the you finally approached the gate at Castle Black.

                The gates opened quickly and Sansa was the first person off her horse, running to Jon. You dismounted behind her and greeted her brother. Then, someone caught your eye. A wildling whose eyes were glued to you. He walked over to you, his gaze never wavering from yours. "Tormund?" Jon asked at the same time Sansa said your name.

                In that moment, you swear the world caught fire. Your eyes scanned the man in front of you. His fiery red hair, his white, snow covered coat. Wait, what? Red? White? You were seeing colors. Real colors, besides blue. "It's you," you whispered. "I think someone just met their soulmate," you barely heard Sansa say and you smiled.

                Tormund just stood there in shock as he took in your (h/c) hair, your clothing, and the (e/c) that had haunted him all his days. Shades of that color had been Tormund's company for all his life and now? He realized it was in fact the most beautiful color he'd ever seen. And you felt the same.

                You looked into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. The most stunning shade of blue you'd ever experienced. "Your name is Tormund?" He nodded. "I'm Y/N." He smiled. "I heard." You hadn't noticed that the courtyard had been cleared. "I have been waiting a long time to meet you, Tormund."

                He gave you a smirk that made you laugh. "Have ya? I have ta say, I wasn't expectin' ta ever meet ya." You sighed. "I know. And I never expected my soulmate to be a Wildling." Tormund arched a red brow. "Since yer my soulmate, yer gonna have ta learn not ta call us that." He offered you a hand, which you took gratefully. His hand in yours just felt...right. Like you were exactly where you belonged.


	17. Change of Scenery (Gendry Waters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry saves the reader. In return, her father offers Gendry a chance to get out of King's Landing for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff, you know the drill

You couldn't remember the last time you ran so much. You were a lady and ladies didn't often run. But in this case, you were desperate. You had thought you'd be safe from men like these inside the Red Keep with King Robert. How foolish you were. Of course the knights of the Kingsguard, forbidden to marry, would find other diversions. In this case, the diversion was coming after you. No one seemed to be able to do anything about it permanently, so you ran.

            Taking a chance, you ducked into the nearest place in the city. You hoped the knights hadn't seen you and would run right passed. "Hey, you shouldn't be in here!" a voice snapped. You turned around to see a young man staring at you intently. He opened his mouth to yell at you again just as you heard the hurried footsteps of the knights outside. You lunged forward and clamped your hand over the young man's mouth.

            "Please," you pleaded in a hushed tone, "Please don't send me back out there." The man glanced toward the entrance of the smithy. You both heard the voices getting closer. "Where is she?" one snapped. Your eyes widened in fear and you looked back up at the man in front of you. "Please." He carefully removed your hand from his mouth. He jerked his head over to a spot where you would be concealed.

            You thanked him quietly and darted over. You had hidden yourself just in time for the knights to enter the smithy. "Boy! Have you seen a woman? A lady?" Your savior snorted in derision. "Do I look like I've seen a lady? How many ladies do you know come into the smithy?" You smiled to yourself. At least someone in King's Landing was looking out for others.

            After a few moments, you heard the knights leave. "You can come out now." You slowly stepped out of your hiding place and really got a look at your savior. He had dark hair that stuck to his forehead due to the heat of the forge and brilliant blue eyes that you wanted to spend all day staring into. The muscles of his arms popped out when he moved and sweat glistened on his toned chest. It took everything in you not to stare.

            You shook yourself out of your thoughts. They wouldn't do you any good here. "Thank you," you finally managed to squeak out. He nodded, but didn't say anything. You figured he wasn't used to interacting with many people since he seemed to spend the majority of his time in the smithy. You went to exit, but turned back around. You licked your lips. "Um...perhaps you would be kind enough to escort me back to the Keep? I don't want to risk running into those men again."

            He seemed reluctant, but nodded anyway. "Thank you again." The young man cleared his throat. "You're welcome, my lady." You smiled and offered your arm to him. "None of that nonsense. Y/N will be fine. Anyone who saves my life gets to call me by name and not title." The blacksmith stared at your arm and shook his head. "I wouldn't want to soil your dress, my l-Y/N." You waved off his objection. "It's only a dress. I can make another." Without listening to another protest, you linked your arms together.

            He stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed when you grinned at him again. "Do you have a name, or should I just call you Mr. Blacksmith?" you quipped and he actually laughed. "Gendry, my lady. Gendry Waters." The look of surprise on his face when you gripped his arm more tightly told you that he had been expecting you to turn and run when you learned he was a bastard. "Well, Gendry Waters, you are my hero today. Is there anything I can do to repay you? Name it." He shook his head as you began your walk to the Keep. "Nothing."

            While you walked, you talked to Gendry. At first, he didn't appear to want to talk. It was as if he felt awkward. But after a few minutes, he gave in and began to join in the conversation. By the time you reached the gate of the Red Keep, you felt as if you'd made a new friend. "I hope to see you again before we leave King's Landing, Gendry. And thank you again." You leaned over and kissed his soot and sweat covered cheek, despite his protests. You didn't wait for him to reply. Instead, you turned and entered the Keep.

***time skip***

            Gendry was working again, but his mind was far from blacksmithing. It had been since the day you'd run into the smithy. Since the day you'd unexpectedly befriended him and kissed his cheek. Gendry didn't see many women in his line of work and none who didn't look at him in disdain. The ladies that typically visited King's Landing weren't like you.

            Gendry wasn't stupid. He knew what he was. He was bastard who was always covered in soot and sweat. His social skills were limited to those who came into the smithy to purchase weapons and armor. He was low born and not anyone of consequence. So it was a surprise when you spoke to him like an equal and treated him like a friend. And it was an even bigger surprise to him when he couldn't get you off his mind no matter what he tried.

            He was lost in thought when his master snapped at him. "Gendry. Get out here." Gendry stopped what he was doing and pulled off his gloves. He came around to where his master was and nearly stopped short. You were there on a gentleman's arm. You smiled at Gendry. "There he is, Father. The young man who saved my life even though I interrupted his work." For some reason, Gendry felt a sense of relief when you addressed the man next to you as your father. He wanted to scold himself. He had no right to feel that way.

            Your father looked at Gendry with a soft expression. "Thank you, young man. My daughter has told me of your efforts to save her. I wish to reward you in some way, but first, I would love to see something you've crafted yourself." Gendry's master nodded. "Then feel free to look around, my lord. I am on in years. Gendry has crafted nearly everything here." Your father surveyed everything in the smithy with Gendry's master while you drew closer to Gendry himself.

            "You didn't have to do that, my lady." Your eyes narrowed at him. "I told you, it's Y/N. And yes I did. You save me when most people would have turned me away and let those knights do whatever they wanted. You are a hero, Gendry." Gendry wasn't sure what to say to that, but was saved from answering anyway when your father returned.

            "Young man, I have an offer for you." Gendry turned to your father in surprise. "I could use a man like you. You are obviously very skilled at your craft, but that talent is wasted here. There are at least a dozen other blacksmiths in King's Landing. I wish for you to return to our home with us. A place where you can really explore your talent. A change of scenery, if you will.  However the choice is yours. I know my daughter would be pleased to see you every day."

            Gendry blushed and looked at you. You had your lip between your teeth, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "Father," you whispered. Gendry could see your embarrassment and it made his own rise. But he thought you looked adorable. He didn't have to consider your father's offer very long. He was right. There was stiff competition in King's Landing and Gendry would love a chance to further develop his craft. Getting to see you more often was a happy bonus.

            "We'll give you some time to decide," your father told him. "I don't need it, my lord. I accept." Your father beamed. "Wonderful. We leave in the morning." Gendry nodded and you left with your father, but not without one last glance at the young blacksmith. Once you were gone, Gendry's master clapped him on the shoulder. "Are my eyes deceiving me or is there something between you and that young lady?" Gendry blushed again. "'Course not," he muttered, but he couldn't help but hold onto some hope that maybe there might be something between you in the future.


	18. Dany's Servant (Khal Drogo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Drogo comes to see Daenerys to decide whether he wants her for his bride, he finds his eyes drawn to the reader instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viserys' temper and violence. Fluff. Implied sexy times.

Drogo kept his expression stern as he rode up to the palace steps. He never thought he would even consider marrying outside the Dothraki, but here he was, about to look at a Westerosi princess. His dark, nearly black eyes saw the woman with almost white hair first, but what his gaze landed on next was what caught his attention more. Behind the princess, stood another woman, even more beautiful to his eyes. You were standing just behind Daenerys, your eyes downcast as was expected of your station.

            You wanted to look up. You'd heard the Dothraki were a sight to behold and you wanted nothing more than to see it, but you knew what would happen if you dared to look up. Viserys was standing right next to you and if he saw you raise your gaze, you would be punished. it had happened before.

            The guttural language of Dothraki filled your ears and you heard someone translating. "Khal Drogo wants you to look at him." You didn't move until you felt Viserys grab your arm. "Now," he hissed in your ear. You whipped your head up and glared at the offending man before realizing that it was you Drogo wanted to see. Slowly, you turned to look at the tanned rider atop his dark brown horse.

            Drogo stared at you for a few seconds, not saying a word, before he turned his horse around and left the palace. "W-Why is he leaving? Is he displeased?" Viserys asked, tightening his grip on your arm. You dared not utter a syllable of complaint and you didn't need to this time. Daenerys did it for you and he let you go. "Believe me, Your Grace, if he was displeased, you'd know it."

            You followed behind Daenerys back up the steps. At the top, you paused to cast a glance over your shoulder. There was only one question on your mind: Why had Khal Drogo taken an interest in you? You would soon find out.

            The next day, Viserys came flying into Daenerys' room while you were brushing her long silvery hair. "What did you do?!" he screamed, causing you and Daenerys to flinch. Daenerys shot up and began to question her brother about what he meant. "Not you, dear sister. Your whore maid." Your head shot up and your brows furrowed in confusion.

            "I beg your pardon, Your Grace?" Viserys came over to you and grabbed the back of your neck. His face was so close, he could have kissed you. "What did you do? Cast some sort of spell over Khal Drogo?" You tried to shake your head, but his grip tightened. "Let her go, Viserys and tell me what's happened."

            "Drogo doesn't want you, Dany! That's what happened. He wants her!" He threw you down to the ground. You barely had time to catch yourself before your face hit the floor. Only then did it register what he'd said. "Y-Your Grace, I swear I did nothing. I had never seen the khal before yesterday. Please don't hurt me." Viserys raised his hand to hit you, but Daenerys stopped him.

            "Viserys, don't. She hasn't done anything wrong. This could still work. If we let Khal Drogo marry Y/N, he could still give you his army." Viserys' gaze flickered between you and his sister and considered her words. "Of course. You're right. Thank you, Dany," he said a little more calmly, then he turned to you and snapped, "Get up and make yourself presentable." You nodded silently and did as you were told.

            Later that day, you found yourself on the steps of the palace yet again, your knees knocking together. Drogo rode up again only this time he was alone except for Jorah, the man who was translating. His khalasar was camped a few miles outside the gates so there was no danger to him.

            As soon as his horse stopped, Drogo began speaking. "The khal wishes to know if you accept his proposal, my lady." You frowned slightly. "I'm no lady, ser. But yes, I-I accept the khal's proposal." Jorah translated your words to the khal,  but the only indication Drogo gave that he was pleased was a slight smirk. He spoke again. "He says, good. We shall marry before dusk tomorrow." With that, the two men rode away.

            Tomorrow. Never had the word seemed more ominous. Tomorrow was the day you would be losing your place with Daenerys and becoming the wife of the leader of a savage race. The very thought made your blood run cold. That is, until you gave it some more consideration. As Khal Drogo's wife, you would no longer be a servant. You would be Khaleesi. No longer would you be under Viserys' watchful eye. You wouldn't have to fear his wrath anymore. You would have a sense of freedom you currently lacked. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

            The next day, as you prepared yourself for your wedding, Daenerys came in. "Are you alright, Y/N?" You nodded. "Of course, Princess. I am honored by Khal Drogo's interest in me and will be the best wife to him I can be." Daenerys frowned slightly. "It is alright to admit that you're afraid," she whispered and you shook your head.

            "I am not afraid. I was at first, but, for some reason, I don't believe the khal will hurt me." A knock on the door prevented Daenerys from replying. "Aren't you ready yet? We cannot keep Drogo waiting." Your lips dropped into a frown as Viserys turned away. "And it gets me away from your brother." Daenerys laughed lowly and lead you from the room.

            The ceremony itself was uneventful, but the celebration afterwards was a sight to behold. The Dothraki truly lived up to their savage reputation. There were fights, blood, death, and other unmentionable acts. Drogo seemed pleased as he watched and gifts were brought to you. But you really couldn't tell based on his expression.

            Drogo was pleased. He didn't let it show, but he was very pleased. He had you by his side. Every once in a while he would glance at you from the corner of his eye. Your (e/c) eyes were riveted on the sight in front of you and sometimes a breeze would come and gently blow your (h/c) locks around your face. You looked so out of place and yet, so at ease among the Dothraki.

            Suddenly, you turned your head and looked at him. Drogo got up and offered you a hand. It was time for his wedding present to you and he hoped you liked it. Then, it was time to begin your wedding night under the stars. You took his hand and he loved the warmth of it. He couldn't name it, but there was something about you that captivated him.

            After Drogo gave you your present, a beautiful horse, you rode off with him to the spot where you would spend your first night together as husband and wife. Once there, there was a change in you. Drogo could suddenly sense your nervousness. You weren't putting up any protest, but your body was shaking and you refused to meet his gaze. You seemed unsure about yourself.

            Now normally, Drogo would not put your feelings first. That wasn't the Dothraki way, but with you, something tugged at his heart strings. He thought all women, especially khaleesi should feel beautiful in their own skin. It was clear that your years of servitude did nothing to help in that area. Something Drogo wanted to change.

            He reached over and lifted your chin up so he could meet your eyes. He said something in Dothraki. Your brows drew together and Drogo could tell you were confused. He wracked his brain for the right word in the Common Tongue.

            "B-Beautiful." He felt the heat hit your chin and you smiled softly. You told him something in Common Tongue that he didn't understand, but he assumed you were grateful for his words. You were still shaking, but the nerves seemed to ease off a bit and were replaced by tension of a different kind at him being so close to you. You could practically smell his masculinity.  

            Drogo took you that night and the next morning, you woke to find yourself resting on his bare chest. Drogo was already awake, but had waited for you, knowing better than to leave you alone your first morning with the Dothraki. Until you showed them who was in charge, the other riders would try to take advantage of you if Drogo wasn't with you.

            As you rode across the Great Grass Sea, Drogo kept stealing glances at you. He could see the pain in your face, but you never uttered on syllable of complaint. Viserys complained more than you did. Drogo could see you were a strong woman. You would do well with the Dothraki. You would be great Khaleesi. Drogo could sense it. You would be the greatest Khaleesi the khalasar had ever had and that thought made Drogo smile.


	19. The Heir of the Vale (Petyr Baelish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr sets his sights on Lysa's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexy times...I think that's it.

Everyone knew of Robin Arryn. He was the son of Jon Arryn, the late Hand of the King. However, not many people remembered the true heir of the Vale. The only daughter of Jon and Lysa. Y/N Arryn. You were older than Robin by several years. However, being a woman, your mother insisted that you give the right to the Vale to your brother Robin. When your mother wanted something, she got it. What choice did you have?

                So, you were doomed to stay in the Vale, invisible in your brother's shadow. You really didn't understand it. You weren't ugly, meek, or stupid. In fact, you were the opposite of all those things. You were far prettier than your mother, even when she was younger. You were smart and cunning. You could outthink anyone in the Vale, but you did it in such a way they never expected. For some reason, no one respected that. Until Lord Petyr Baelish anyway.

                He arrived in the Vale while your brother was demanding something of your mother. You rolled your eyes at him. In your mind, he was a spoiled brat who needed to be taken down a peg or two.  You looked away in disgust and turned your attention to the man in front of you. He caught you by surprise when you realized he was already staring at you. You were close enough to your mother that, from another perspective, it would seem he was looking at her. But he wasn't.

                "My lady, I thank you for welcoming me into your home," he greeted with a fake smile and slight bow to your mother. "Might I say, you look lovely and young Robin has grown into such a strong young lord. Lady Y/N is a stunning young woman as well." You wanted to laugh. You weren't fooled for a minute. You knew exactly what he was trying to do. Your mother, however, was a different story. She fell for his charms. Hook, line and sinker. "You are too kind, Lord Baelish."

                Rolling your eyes once more, you leaned down a bit. "Mother, might I be excused? I have a needlepoint lesson with the septa." Your mother turned her Tully blue eyes to you in surprise, as if she'd forgotten you were standing there. "Oh, yes. Of course. After you greet Lord Baelish properly." Taking a deep breath, you forced a smile onto your face. "Welcome to the Vale, Lord Baelish. I hope your stay will be a pleasant one." He gave you another false smile and replied, "I am certain it shall, my lady." You quickly curtsied and left the room.

                For the next several weeks, you did your best to avoid Petyr Baelish. He knew it too. However, Petyr wasn't one to be ignored. He would go out of his way to find you during the day. Always running into you by "coincidence". He would strike up conversation.

                "Lord Baelish, forgive me for saying so, but I do not like you. You may have my mother and everyone else fooled with your act, but you do not fool me. I can see what you are trying to do," you told him one day, fed up. He frowned for a moment. "Is that so, my lady?" You nodded. "Of course. You wish to seduce my mother with your charms, wed her and have power over the Vale. I can tell you this, do not expect me to welcome you with open arms. Good day, Lord Baelish."

                You moved to walk away, but his hand grabbed your upper arm. "It is not your mother I wish to seduce, Lady Y/N." His grey-green eyes bore into your (e/c) ones and you laughed. "Then you will fail. I am no one's puppet. I will not be used by you or anyone else." Petyr let go over your arm and smiled after you as you walked away. You had just challenged him and everyone knew that Petyr Baelish did not walk away from a challenge.

***time skip***

                You breathed a sigh of relief as you entered the library. You had been skirting Petyr all day long. He had told you of his intentions to seduce you and you'd laughed at him. Big mistake. You had only strengthened his resolve and, to your utter dismay, you found your own resolve weakening. You were falling for it.

                He just drew you in. He was as smart as he was ruthless and cunning. He knew exactly what he wanted and he went for it. Your mother kept trying to get his attention and, while Petyr pretended to be interested, he was fixated on you. You couldn't help but relish the attention of the man you'd sworn not to let in.

                The glances during mealtimes that lasted longer than they should, the "accidental" brushing of his hands against yours, the whispered conversations that, while innocent in nature, had not-so-innocent underlying tones. It was all you could do not to scream. At first, they were easy to ignore. But, as time had gone on, you found that you craved them. You wanted it. Yearned for it even. It was driving you insane. One more push and you knew you'd fall over the edge.

                "There you are, my lady." You wanted to groan. The voice that haunted your dreams seemed to float all around you. Steeling your nerves, you opened your eyes to meet Petyr's intense gaze. "Lord Baelish," you greeted curtly, mentally praising yourself for not stuttering. "I have not had the pleasure of your company since we broke our fasts this morning." You gave a small shrug as you pretended to busy yourself with finding a book.

                It didn't take long for you to feel Petyr's presence behind you. He was so close, you could feel the heat radiating off him. "What game are you playing now, my lord?" you asked. He chuckled. "You know what game I'm playing, Y/N. You also know that I'm winning." You stopped moving and turned slightly around. "You think you're winning?" Petyr smirked.

                "I know I am. Do you know the secret to winning any game, Y/N?" You quirked a brow, encouraging him to continue. "Knowing when your opponent is weakening. And you, my dear Y/N, are weakening." Your eyes narrowed. "I think you are confused. Perhaps you should keep your ego in check, my lord." You turned back to the shelf behind you. Petyr moved from his place behind you to beside you.

                "Why fight it, Y/N? Think of everything we could do together. Everything we could be together. Just give in." His voice was barely above a whisper, but every word hit you like a ton of bricks. There were no words of love, but you hadn't expected there to be. People like Petyr Baelish didn't love. Unfortunately, his words were the push you'd needed.

                Without a word, you turned to him and smashed your lips onto his. When you parted, you were panting. "Meet me in my chambers tonight," you whispered before grabbing your book and running from the library, leaving Petyr to smirk after you knowing he had won.


	20. Neighbors (Podrick Payne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrick is the reader's best friend. She's in love with him though and tries to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Modern AU! Mentions of the use of porn. Some angst and fluff.

Senior year was hard. Last year of high school, the time when you had to decide what to do with your life, where you really needed to buckle down and study. That wasn't the hard part for you. What was hard for you was relationships. Sure you had friends, but you hadn't had a serious boyfriend. Why? Because the one guy you wanted to be with was completely clueless to your feelings.

            Pod couldn't be blamed. You hadn't actually come out and told him how you felt. You weren't sure how. You'd been neighbors for what felt like forever and really close friends since the day he moved in next door. You spent late nights sitting in your windows, talking to each other across your side yards. You studied together and hung out together sometimes. But you just couldn't seem to open your mouth and admit that you had come to like him as more than a friend. But that was all going to change. You were going to tell him if it killed you.

            One night, you were preparing to go next door and tell Pod how you felt. You even sort of dressed up for the occasion. You wore your favorite sundress paired with a pair of flats and a cute cardigan. You brushed your hair until it shined and even applied some light make-up. You needed to feel confident in what you were about to do. You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled. That's when you heard it.

            A giggle. Faint at first, like it was being carried on the wind. Then it got a little louder. Curious, you walked over to the window. Pod's curtains were pulled closed, but the window itself was open and that's where the giggle was coming from. The noise got a little louder and, after a while, changed to something else. Moans. Over-exaggerated ones sure, but moans nonetheless.  Your felt your face heat up as you realized exactly what was going on in Pod's room. With a broken heart, you closed your window to drown out the noise. It was only muffled. Then, you curled up on your bed and began to cry.

            The next morning, you were already in class when Pod walked in. He gave you a confused look, which you ignored. The two of you usually drove to school together, but you just couldn't face him that morning. You didn't realize you wouldn't have a choice but to spend time with him that afternoon.

            Your Biology teacher, Mr. Tarly, decided to assign projects and, wouldn't you know it? You and Pod were partnered up together. Pod approached you after class with his typical shy smile, the one that made you weak in the knees. "You want to come to mine tonight to work on the project?" You mumbled a confirmation before getting up and practically sprinting out the door, leaving a confused Pod behind.

            You spent the rest of the day trying to avoid Pod. Sure it was a bit immature, but you weren't sure how to handle your broken heart. But, afternoon came quickly and you found yourself entering the Payne house. Pod's parents left the side door to the kitchen unlocked for you when you weren't in school since you and Pod spent so much time together. "Afternoon, Y/N. Pod's up in his room getting ready. Why don't you take some of these homemade granola bars upstairs. You need the brain food."

            Despite how crushed you were feeling, you gave Pod's mother a genuine smile. She was always so upbeat and positive. "Thanks, Mrs. Payne." Taking some of the granola bars, you headed upstairs. Outside Pod's room, you took a deep breath. It was now or never and you needed to work on the project. Knocking once, you opened the door. Pod was sitting at his desk, writing something down, but looked up at you with a smile. "Hey, Y/N!" You attempted to smile back, but couldn't seem to manage it. Instead, you plopped down in the second chair that Pod always kept in his room for you.

            For a few minutes, you didn't say anything. Pod kept trying to start a conversation with you, but you weren't interested. The tension in the room was nearly palpable. After about his fifth attempt to talk to you, Pod sighed. "Alright, what is up with you today? You left without me this morning, you won't look at me, or talk to me...did I do something wrong?" You lifted your eyes up to meet his and he really looked confused.

            "What did you do after school yesterday, Pod?" His brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" You rolled your eyes and pointed to the window. "Most people close their windows when they have that kind of company. Especially when their neighbors are so close. I heard everything," you told him through gritted teeth. Pod still looked confused, forcing you to let out a groan.

            "I mean, it's bad enough you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend. I'm your best friend, Pod! But to let me find out in such an...awkward way? That's just wrong!" Understanding finally lit up Pod's face. "I don't have a girlfriend, Y/N. Sabrina is just a friend." You snorted in disbelief. "Really close friend then, if you ask me. Weren't you listening? I heard everything." Pod swallowed thickly.

            "I heard you, but it wasn't what it sounded like. Not really. Sabrina wanted to, but I couldn't do it. I was too nervous. She got upset and left real fast." It was your turn to be confused. "T-Then what was it I heard if you weren't doing that?" Pod looked down at his lap and then cast his glance over to his laptop. His face was bright red and it clicked. "Oh my gods, Pod!" you cried and then lowered your voice so his mom wouldn't hear,  "Were you watching porn?" Pod's face turned even more red as he mumbled something about everyone doing it. "Yeah, but most people don't do it with the window open where their best friend can hear."

            "Sorry," he muttered then he looked at you again and asked, "Wait a minute. Why did it bother you so much that I had a girl over? You're over here all the time." You felt your own face heat up. You had revealed way too much. Pod was more observant than most people gave credit for and you'd forgotten that in your little fit. "W-Were you jealous?" Your eyes widened and you sat straight in your chair.

            "Of c-course not! Why would I be jealous?" Your words were coming out jumbled and you were fidgeting a lot, Pod smiled knowingly. He slowly and nervously reached over to take one of your hands in his. You stopped moving and stared into his brown eyes. "Wanna know the real reason I couldn't do anything with Sabrina?" You arched a brow, urging him to continue. "I was nervous, really. But only because Sabrina isn't who I really want to be with. She never was. You are. And I couldn't ruin any chance I had with you by doing...that with her."

            You felt like your face was so hot it would melt off. "Really?" Pod nodded shyly. "Yeah. You're my best friend, Y/N and really the only person I can really be myself with. You don't care that I'm awkward and shy. I've wanted to tell you for a while now that I like you. A lot." Your lips stretched in to a smile. "Pod, when I heard you yesterday, it broke my heart. I was on my way over to finally tell you how I feel," you admitted softly.

            Pod grinned as he slowly leaned in. Your heart nearly burst out of your chest, it was beating so hard and fast. Just as your lips were about to meet, the door opened and Pod's mother walked in. Pod sprang away from you, his elbow hitting a couple keys on the laptop keyboard. Sounds of moaning filled the room, much to your and Pod's embarrassment.

            "PODRICK PAYNE! IS THAT PORN?!" Pod's eyes widened in fear as he tried to stop the video. "Uh, we were trying to come up with ideas for our biology project," you covered quickly, "Like how sights and sounds of certain videos affect each gender differently, biologically speaking." Her expression softened a bit. "I see. That seems a bit inappropriate for a high school project, don't you think?" You smiled. "You're right. It was just an idea, but we can move onto the next one on our list."

            She smiled back at you and nodded. "Good idea. Just wanted to see if you were staying for dinner, Y/N?" You told her you'd be happy to and she left. As soon as the door closed behind her, you and Pod burst into a fit of laughter. Needless to say, you didn't have your first kiss that afternoon, but that was alright. You'd later discover that a kiss from Pod was a kiss worth waiting for.


	21. Wish I Never Left (Gendry Waters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and the reader were in love, but then they were separated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff...maybe a teeny spoiler for season 7.

Sneaking into the group headed for the Wall hadn't been easy. You were a woman after all and the men they were taking to Wall were criminals, murders and rapists. However, you were desperate to escape King's Landing before Joffrey had you executed for a crime you didn't commit. So, you cut your hair, bound your breasts and fell in line behind a group of young men. One of those young men caught your eye and kept it the entire time.

            Gendry was handsome and hard-working. He had his own certain charm that you couldn't help but be drawn to. He said what was on his mind unapologetically. And when he discovered that you were actually a woman, he because flustered and clueless as to how to talk to you. It was adorable. Granted, you couldn't blame him for being flustered after all. He had stumbled upon you bathing. 

            From that moment, Gendry and you grew close. He was the only one who knew your secret and you were glad that you had someone to share that with. He had to try not to treat you any differently than he did before he found out, but when the others were distracted elsewhere, the two of you would act differently.

            Looks of friendship became soft gazes of adoration. Teasing became flirting and playful shoves became lingering touches. It didn't take long for those actions to carry over to your everyday lives and it took even less time for the others to notice, especially when you found your way into the Brotherhood without Banners. They knew two things right away. One: you were definitely a woman. And two: that you and Gendry were in head over heels in love with one another.

            The way they had blatantly said it made you and Gendry stare at each other. Sure, the feelings were there, but neither of you had said those three words. How could you? You never knew if Joffrey's men would catch up to you and you would end up back in a cell in the Red Keep or worse. And Gendry felt the same. Still, neither of you could find the courage to say it out loud. But it would all change when _she_ appeared. The Red Woman. She took Gendry and it would be years before you saw him again.

***time skip***

            The Wildling stared at you from the other side of the bars. When Thoros, Beric, and Sandor decided to head north of the Wall, you went with them. After all, they had been your family for a long time now. You weren't about to let them go on such a dangerous mission without you. Not when you knew how to protect yourself and them now. But, you'd been caught and thrown into a cell at Eastwatch by the Sea.

            "May I help you?" you snapped at the redhead Wildling. He smirked and shook his head. "Just wondering what a beauty like ya is doing with this rabble." You rolled your eyes. "None of your damn business," you told him as Beric said, "She's not interested, I'm afraid." Before the Wildling could reply, another one came down and whispered something in his ear. Without a word, he left and you let out a sigh of relief.

            "You know, you could do worse...or are you still holding onto hope of seeing him again?" Thoros asked. You didn't answer, but that was enough for the priest. Yes, you were hoping to see Gendry again. While it was true he had chosen to leave you, you understood why he did. He was hoping to be reunited with his family. His family that was completely dead now.

            Voices echoed through the corridors, making your ears perk up again. The Wilding appeared but this time he wasn't alone. Four other men stood with him. Three of them you didn't recognize, but one you certainly did. "Gendry," you whispered, but the only person who heard you was Sandor. Gendry didn't see you either. He was too busy focusing on his anger at Beric and Thoros, who sold him to the Red Woman. That was enough for you.

            "You chose to leave! You could have stayed, no matter what they sold you for!" you snapped, drawing attention. Gendry finally looked at you in surprise. You rarely raised your voice, and never to him. The other men in the area looked at you in amusement. You sat back and crossed your arms over your chest while waiting for the others to decide what your next course of action would be.

            Turns out, Jon Snow had plans to go beyond the Wall anyway. So you found yourself traveling behind the group of men. You needed to be alone for a few minutes. That didn't mean you couldn't hear the men's conversation about the best ways to keep warming. When Tormund mentioned that screwing was the best way, he turned to look back at you. "Don't even think about it," you growled at the same time Gendry did.

            Tormund smirked again and turned around. You all walked on, but Gendry hung back a bit. You didn't say anything, but you were enjoying his presence next to you. No matter how upset you had been, you couldn't deny that you'd missed him. He didn't say anything either, but let his hand brush against yours. You jolted a little at the familiar sensation. You looked up at him with a soft smile. However, the moment didn't last long.

            You heard shouting and whipped your head around. Wights. You and Gendry drew your weapons and rushed forward to help the others. There were far too many though. You hacked at one and then another, unaware of a third coming up behind you. Gendry was near you and looking a bit overwhelmed. "Gendry, run. You need to save yourself. One of us needs to live." Gendry shook his head.

            You could have argued, but the third wight was upon you already. You fell face first into the snow. You barely had time to scramble to your feet and turn around before Gendry's hammer smashed into the wight. "You two need to return to Eastwatch! Tell them we need help!" Jon ordered. You stared to argue, but Gendry pulled your arm. You started to run as Tormund took Gendry's hammer.

            You ran until you couldn't run anymore. Your legs and lungs were on fire by the time you both collapsed outside the castle gate. You could hardly see the figures running in your direction. You barely made out the words being said to you. You barely felt someone picking you up and carrying you before you lost consciousness.

            You had no idea how long you were out, but you were certainly warm when you woke up. Groaning slightly, you opened your eyes and sat up. Your mind flashed through everything that had happened and your heart hurt. "Gendry," you whispered. Where was he? Had he made it with you? Was he too cold?

            As if on cue, the door opened and Gendry came in with Davos close behind. "Y/N." He rushed forward and took you in his arms. You sighed and wanted to cry to have him in your embrace again. "I'm sorry, Y/N." You squeezed him. "There's nothing to apologize for." He pulled you even closer, both of you ignoring the fact that Davos was in the doorway. Until the man cleared his throat anyway. You pulled away. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we need to leave. Jon Snow wants us back at Winterfell soon. And Beric Dondarrion wants you to come with us, my lady." He left the room.

            Gendry turned back to you. "I wish I never left with that woman. If I hadn't maybe-" You cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips. "Don't. It doesn't matter now. We're together again." You cupped his cheek and he leaned into your touch. "I love you, Y/N. I should have said it years ago." You smiled before kissing him softly. "I love you too, Gendry. And yes you should have." You both laughed as you parted to grab your things to start your new adventure. Together.


	22. Confused and In Love (Jojen Reed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jojen meets the reader. He's confused when he finds himself falling for the young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly fluff. Male!reader so 3rd person POV.

Jojen sighed as he watched Y/N from across the fire. The (h/c) boy was helping Meera and Osha cook the rabbits they had caught earlier in the day. How could he not have seen this coming? Jojen saw so much in his dreams, but he never imagined this. He never thought it would happen for him, but it had The younger Reed sibling had fallen in love with a boy. With Y/N.

                Jojen felt the jealousy spark when his sister sat too close to Y/N or when the boy spent a bit too much time talking to Bran. He couldn't help it, even though he tried. He had no right to fall in love. Jojen knew his fate, and yet, whenever he looked at Y/N or spoke to him, he fell deeper. Jojen's gaze met the (e/c) eyes of the object of his affection and he fought a blush.

                "You alright, Jojen?" Y/N asked and Jojen nodded. Shrugging his shoulders, Y/N turned his attention back to the rabbit. Jojen got lost in thought again and didn't notice when Y/N came and sat beside him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Y/N spoke, offering him the rabbit. "Thank you." The two ate in silence for a while, but Jojen couldn't help but notice the glances exchanged between Meera and Y/N.

                Jojen felt his stomach twist again, but fought to ignore it. If his sister could be happy with Y/N, then he certainly wouldn't stand in the way. Besides, Y/N would never feel the same. He got up suddenly and walked away. "Jojen?" Y/N called, but Jojen ignored him. Jojen continued walking away, trying his best to suppress his growing feelings for the young man in their company. He had a job to do after all, a destiny he couldn't fight.

                Jojen sat down on a fallen tree to think, but he wasn't alone for long. "Jojen?" The dirty blonde whipped his head up to find Y/N standing there looking down at him. "You should return to camp," Jojen told him, refusing to meet his eyes. "So should you. I may not have the Sight, but I can tell something is bothering you. What is it?" Jojen merely shook his head, making Y/N sigh. "Jojen, you cannot keep everything to yourself. It isn't good for you." Hearing the sincerity in the other boy's voice, Jojen finally looked Y/N in the eyes.

                "I appreciate your concern, but I am perfectly fine. Go back to Meera." Y/N cocked his head to the side in confusion and Jojen continued, "It is obvious you fancy my sister so go. Go spend time with her." Y/N shook his head. "I do not fancy Meera. She is a beautiful girl, but not who I'm interested in." Jojen's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" Y/N laughed. "While I do enjoy the company of women, I also enjoy the company of men and, right now, my affections are directed toward a young man."

                "Bran?" Y/N chuckled and shook his head yet again. "No, Jojen. Not Bran." Jojen fell silent again. He couldn't mean Hodor which only left... Jojen's eyes went wide with realization, making Y/N laugh again. "Yes, Jojen. It's you," he answered Jojen's unasked question. Y/N kissed the side of Jojen's head before getting up and heading back to camp. Jojen sat there in confusion. Had that really just happened? Jojen couldn't fight the smile that came to his lips and, without wasting a moment, he got up and followed after Y/N. " _Surely_ ", he thought, " _Surely I deserve some happiness before my fate is carried out_." With that thought, Jojen nearly skipped back to camp.


	23. Seer (Multiple characters, surprise pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader falls into Westeros and lets slip that she knows things she shouldn't. Everyone believes she a seer and she doesn't correct them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and a tiny bit of fluff if you squint.

"How did you know?" Lady Catelyn asked you as you sat with her by Bran's bedside. You felt your tongue sticking to the roof of your mouth. You didn't know how to answer that question. "How did you know my son would fall from that tower?" You glanced back at Bran with a sad smile. "I...can't say." Catelyn grabbed your shoulder and gently forced you to face her.

            "Are you some kind of witch? A seer? How could you have known?" You wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. Without realizing it, Catelyn had given you an out. "Y-Yes. That's right. I'm a seer. I know what has happened and what will happen." Her gaze hardened. "Then why did you not tell me? Why didn't you try to stop it?" You frowned. What a mess you'd gotten yourself into.

            You never expected to end up in Westeros in the first place. After all, it was a place of fiction! But here you were. You had been taking a walk, book in hand, when you ended up in the Godswood in Winterfell where Ned Stark was sitting and sharpening his sword. You almost cried when you saw him, knowing what his fate was.  The problem was that you knew what was going to happen to just about everyone and it was hard to keep it a secret. You knew you had to though or you could have changed the entire history of Westeros.

            "I can't go around changing things, Lady Stark. If I change one thing, it could affect the entire course of the world. Bran's fall happened for a reason, one that I can't divulge." With that, you got up to leave. You stopped short when you saw Cersei Lannister in the doorway. You curtsied a little and greeted her. Thank goodness for the fact that you had read the entire A Song of Ice and Fire series or you would have been beheaded long before now.

            "Did I hear you right just now? Are you a seer?" Cersei asked and a flash of fear went through you. If she thought you knew how Bran fell from the tower, she would have you executed on the spot. Then again, there may have been a way for you to use it to your advantage. "Yes, Your Grace. I don't see everything, but I see enough."

            Cersei smiled that sickly sweet smile that sent shivers through you. "Perhaps you would do me the honor of walking with me? I could use conversation with someone like you." Knowing you had no choice, you nodded.

            From that one conversation with Cersei, you had impressed her enough for her to insist that you travel to King's Landing with them. You didn't want to, but it was the only way to keep yourself alive. If you refused, there were several ways you could end up dead and you were determined not to  let that happen. So, you agreed not knowing that by going, you would alter history anyway.

***time skip***

            King's Landing had been rough on you. It nearly killed you to let Ned Stark be executed and Sansa be married off to Tyrion, although the youngest Lannister was probably the best match for her in all of King's Landing.

            Then of course, there was the fact that you were working for Cersei and you dared not lie to her. You were careful not to reveal too much as you didn't want her trying to change the inevitable, but you still told the truth when she asked. It kept you alive and well. It also gave you power you never expected. People looked to you for advice. They respected you and some even feared you. You were on the Small Council when Joffrey became king at Cersei's urging. What you never thought would happen was that someone unexpected would become infatuated with you.

            You wandered into your chambers rubbing your tired eyes. It had been a long day and you were ready for bed. You opened your eyes and blinked, jumping when you saw someone sitting in light of the setting sun coming from your window. "Such interesting information," the stranger said in voice that made your blood run cold.

            "Lord Baelish," you began after calming your pounding heart, "What are you doing in here?" Petyr stood and walked over to you. "I merely came to check on your welfare, Lady Y/N. You seem so tired. Clearly, you weren't here, but I found something much more interesting." It was then that you saw the book in Petyr's hand. The one you had been reading when you wound up in Westeros.

            "Seems you aren't what you claim to be." You crossed your arms over your chest. "Neither are you. I can play this game too, Lord Baelish." Petyr laughed lightly. "I know. I must admit when I first found this 'source' of your power, I was tempted to run straight to Cersei. Then I realized, you are just like the rest of us. Lying to keep yourself alive. And you are one of the best. You have everyone believing your story."

            You didn't reply. You wanted to keep him talking and maybe he would tell you what he planned to do now. If he told Cersei, you surely would die. "Don't look so frightened. I won't reveal what I've learned. I find it intriguing how a stranger to our land knows how to play the game better than most." He took a step closer until he was right in front of you, his face hovering mere inches from yours. "I find you intriguing. You know everything that's going to happen because of these books and yet, you do nothing to stop them. You keep yourself safe that way. It is...enchanting."

            Your blood was racing. This wasn't supposed to happen. Petyr had loved Catelyn and then he was supposed to move on to Sansa. Not you! If you didn't fix this, an essential plot would change forever! "Lord Baelish, I am flattered, but I think you should leave. You are to marry Lady Arryn."

            "I am not. I have already spoken to the king. He has agreed to release me from my promise to Lady Arryn so that I may be free to marry another. One who has done what I thought no one would." You couldn't breathe. This was bad. Very, very bad. Petyr couldn't marry you. You were barely listening as he continued, "You have freed me from the hold Catelyn Stark had over me. My mind is clear as day. I need you by my side, Y/N. I need you when I finally take the Iron Throne."

            "I can't and I won't. It would change too much. You are supposed to marry Lysa Arryn." Petyr smirked that devious smirk of his. The one he wore when he knew he was winning. You tried to reason with him. "It's already written, Lord Baelish. It's what's supposed to happen." Petyr reached up and cupped your jaw. "We write our own fate, Y/N. We can change it at will as the world around us changes."

            He continued on talking about it and all the while, your thoughts were becoming more and more clouded. His pretty words and reassurances buzzed around your skull like bees. It was becoming too much for you. "NO!" you cried, pushing yourself away from him. Petyr stared at you for a moment. He was watching your defenses breaking down. "Y/N, don't fight it. Together, you and I could become the most powerful people in the world. Choose your own fate, Y/N. Protect yourself and don't concern yourself with the rest of the world until it is you and I in that throne room."

            You closed your eyes and tried to calm yourself. There was a part of you that knew he was right. But you also didn't want to change too much. If Joffrey had already betrothed you to Petyr, then it was too late unless you ran away. However if you ran, you knew Petyr would tell Cersei your secret and Cersei would hunt you down and have you executed.

            You opened your eyes and found his green-grey ones still regarding you with a curious expression. His hand was on your jaw again and his face was even closer than before. "It is a pretty picture," you admitted softly and Petyr smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Will you agree then?" Your tongue darted out to lick your lips as you contemplated what to do. His eyes bore into your soul while he waited for your answer. What were you going to do?

            "Give me time to consider," you whispered. Petyr backed away and nodded. "Of course. I will need your answer by tomorrow. I sail from King's Landing tomorrow night." You let him know that you understood and he left. As you readied for bed, your mind wandered all over the place. You tried to figure out what you would do and it kept you awake all night.

            Petyr waited for you all night and most of the day the next day. There was no word from you and, by the time the sun was setting, Petyr was certain you'd decided to stay in King's Landing. He was angry and, if he were being honest, slightly hurt by your rejection. Why did this happen to him?

            As the sun dipped below the horizon, Petyr ambled onto his ship. "Never mind her," he thought to himself. He made his way to his cabin with his head held high. He wasn't going to let another woman beat him down the way Catelyn had. He opened the door and stopped short. In the seat, with legs propped up on the desk, was you.

            You smirked at his reaction and said, "Took you long enough." You stood up and walked over to him. You pulled him slightly into the room, enough to close the door behind him. Petyr stared at you in disbelief. He hadn't actually expected you to join him. You brought him out of his staring by placing a hand on his cheek. When he still didn't say anything, you rolled your eyes and pressed your lips to his. You only pulled away after he kissed back. With a sparkle of mischief in your eyes, you asked, "So, where to now?"


	24. Let Me Help You (Podrick Payne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podrick is stressed and the reader wants to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings...maybe a little sexual tension and innuendo.

Podrick was stressed. You could see it in his shoulders. Actually, you could see it in his entire body. He needed some relief and you were willing to help. If he let you. One thing people didn't really know about Podrick was that he was stubborn when it came to dealing with his own issues. He didn't like asking for help, no matter how the stress got to him.

            "Pod?" you asked again and he huffed. "I said I'm fine, Y/N," he snapped, earning and eye roll from you. "No you aren't. If you were, you wouldn't have snapped at me. And you wouldn't be walking around like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." Podrick sighed heavily. He knew you were right. "Please, Pod. Let me help you."

            Podrick looked at you. He knew that he really did need to relax. All the stress of being Brienne's squire was weighing on him. She was different than Lord Tyrion and it pushed Podrick to his limits both physically and mentally. As the days went on, it was only getting worse. Not that Podrick was really complaining. He was growing stronger every day, but his stress level had increased much more than he realized.

            "What did you have in mind?" he asked and you smiled. "First, you need a drink." Podrick frowned slightly. He didn't usually drink. You saw his frown and laughed. "One drink won't hurt you, Pod, but I won't force you." Podrick looked at the second tankard that sat in front of you, contemplating his choice. "I'd rather not. Just in case my lady needs me." You smiled. "Fair enough. Come on then."

            You grabbed his hand and lead him to his room in the inn. "Uh, Y/N? What are we doing here?" Podrick asked, suddenly nervous. You laughed lightly. "Nothing like that, I promise. Just come in and sit on the bed, please." Podrick warily did what you said. He trusted you, but this was a very intimate position the two of you were in. He sat down and closed his eyes. You were just helping him to relax a little. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. Podrick took a deep breath.

            That breath caught in his throat when he felt your hands working on the ties at the top of his doublet. He tensed. "I promise I'm not going to take advantage of you, Pod." He relaxed a little. His doublet was removed and he was left in his tunic. That was when your hands began kneading his shoulders. For a second, Podrick tensed up again, but then he let himself melt into the touches.

            You worked at the knots in his shoulders, increasing and decreasing pressure as necessary. Podrick felt like he was in heaven. No one had ever done that for him before. Your heel dug into a particularly hard knot and Podrick couldn't help the sound that came out of his mouth. You still for just a second before going back to what you were doing. Podrick felt his face turn red at the noise he'd made. Not exactly the best impression, but you really didn't seem to care.

            It went on like that for a while. You were content to sit on your knees behind Podrick, just working on his back and shoulders while Podrick tried to contain his noises of content. It was apparent he was failing when the door opened. He opened his eyes to see Brienne standing there with a look of amusement on her face. "Have I interrupted something?" she asked. Podrick sprang up immediately.

            "N-No! It was nothing like that! Y/N was just helping me." You stifled a chuckle, but Brienne didn't bother. The blonde warrior laughed loudly. "I gathered that. As did most of the inn a few moments ago." At that Podrick's face did turn red. As red as a tomato. "I, uh..." he didn't know how to respond to that. "Podrick, relax. I'm glad Y/N is helping you. You're no good to me as a squire if you're too tense. I only came in to tell you both that we leave at dawn."

            She left the room and Podrick turned to you. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I didn't realize I was being so loud. I wouldn't want anyone to think that I-that we were, uh, doing that." You let out the laughter you'd been holding in. After a moment, Podrick started to laugh as well. It felt nice to do so. And he really did feel more relaxed.

            "It's alright, Pod. I don't mind what others think. Besides, that is a good way to let out some tension." Podrick gaped at you. You rolled your eyes playfully. "It is. And I certainly wouldn't mind releasing some tension with you," you told him with a wink. He started to stutter out a protest, but your chuckle stopped him.

            "Podrick, I'm only teasing." He breathed a sigh of relief. "However, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." You stood up and, with another wink, left his room to go to your own. Podrick stared at the empty space you had been in, suddenly more tense than he had been a moment before.


	25. Seductive Manipulation Pt. 1(Petyr Baelish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr and the reader come to a mutually beneficial arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little dark... mentions of kidnapping and sexual tension.

When you opened your eyes, you were in a dark room that you didn't recognize. You'd been taken from the corridors of the Red Keep on your way to your chambers.  You did, however, recognize the voice of your captor, "Ah, you're awake. You are a difficult woman to subdue." You glared into the darkness as a candle was lit. "Lord Baelish," you greeted through gritted teeth. His practiced smile looked even more sinister in the candlelight. "Why am I here?" you asked, getting up from the bed you were laying on.

                "You have information, Lady Y/N. Information I desire,"  Petyr answered softly. You stood and backed to the door. "I do not know what you mean, my lord." Your back hit the door, and you attempted to turn the handle. Locked. "You won't get far," Petyr said, showing you the key to his door before lighting another candle. You sighed in defeat as he rose from his seat and approached you. The look on his face was nothing short of predatory. "Now, shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper and honestly, it was far more frightening than his yelling.

                You arched your brow at him, causing his smirk to fall slightly. "And just what information do you think I have, Lord Baelish?" you asked taking a step forward, substantially decreasing the space between you. Petyr knew how to play the game, but so did you and you couldn't deny that you found the brothel-keep and Master of Coin attractive. If he wanted information, he was going to have to earn it. The room was thick was tension and unspoken attraction that hung there for a moment while Petyr studied your face and body language.

                Finally, Petyr spoke again, his voice still low, "You know of the Lannister's next move. I need to know and you will tell me." You could feel his breath on your face. Your face broke out in a smirk. "Will I? Why, my dear Lord Baelish, what makes you think I have this information? And even if I did, why would I tell you?" you asked, leaning up to whisper in his ear, causing a barely noticeable shudder to run down his spine.  He took a step back, causing your smirk to deepen. "I will pay you handsomely, Lady Y/N," he said and you shook your head.

                "Wrong price, my lord." You were determined to get under the man's skin, no matter what. You flicked your (h/c) eyes up to his green-grey ones and then down to his lips. Petyr frowned. It wasn't like an informant to refuse the promise of pay. He narrowed his eyes at you before saying, "I shall arrange an advantageous marriage for you, perhaps?" Again you shook your head, keeping your eyes on his. You reached out and began running a finger over the mockingbird pin on his robe.  "Tsk, Tsk, Lord Baelish. I must say, I am disappointed. I was under the impression you knew the desires of everyone in King's Landing," you said, a fake pout making its way to your lips.

                "So I do, but I must admit that you are a mystery to me, Y/N," he said, his gaze flickering down to the finger still running over his pin. You chuckled lowly. Petyr hated admitted it, but you intrigued him. He wanted, or rather he needed, to get inside that head of yours. "I'm afraid my desires are of a more...carnal nature," your voice had taken on a sultry tone. Petyr felt himself slipping. He was losing the upper hand and was determined to get it back. He cleared his throat and replied, "I have many in my brothel willing to satisfy."

                You laughed again. "Guess again, my dear, dear Lord Baelish," you said circling behind him, your hands on his shoulders as you leaned up again to reach his ear. "I don't want one of your whores, Petyr. My desires are not satisfied so cheaply." He shuddered again, finally grasping your meaning. "Is that so? Perhaps a deal can be made then," he commented, his voice thicker. He turned so he was facing you again. "One night and tomorrow, you give me the information I desire." You placed a finger to your chin, pretending to think for a moment. His eyes were still studying you intently. "Deal," you said before pulling him to you in a lip bruising kiss. Both of you had a feeling this new arrangement was going to be worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of 3


	26. Beg - Seduction Manipulation Pt. 2 (Petyr Baelish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has left King's Landing, but it's not long before Petyr catches up to her in the most unlikely place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexy times, sexual tension.

Petyr felt his lips turn down into frown as he read your letter again. Apparently, you were needed elsewhere in the Seven Kingdoms and you left King's Landing. You didn't say where, only that your arrangement with Petyr had to, unfortunately, come to an end. Petyr  had read and reread your letter multiple times since you left it for him over a month before. Now, as Petyr himself was preparing to leave King's Landing, he reminisced on the nights he'd been with you, gathering information through rather...unconventional means. He sighed as he finished packing his belongings.

***Meanwhile***

                You bit back a smirk as you made your way to your new chambers. You'd been living in the Eyrie since you left King's Landing. You were now the personal advisor to the lady of the Vale, Lady Lysa Arryn. The lady had just recently informed you of her upcoming marriage. To Lord Petyr Baelish. That was the reason behind your mirth. You couldn't deny that you missed being in his bed, but what you were truly looking forward to, was seeing the surprise on his face when he arrived in the Vale to find you with his future wife. You hadn't seen or heard from the whoremonger since the day before you left King's Landing.

_*flashback*_

_You were standing outside the throne room, straining to hear what was being said. The Lannisters discovered that someone was double crossing them and they suspected you. You played your part well, but you only hoped the Petyr would do the same. Since Petyr knew everything about everyone in King's Landing, Cersei insisted on interrogating him to see if it was indeed you who was providing information to their enemies._

_"Please, Your Grace. Y/N does not have the...intelligence to double cross anyone. She isn't cunning enough to gather any sort of information that would be useful to your enemies," you heard Petyr say. You clenched your jaw and your hands balled into fists. He was taking this a bit too far. You crossed your arms and leaned up against a pillar as you waited for Petyr to emerge from the throne room. The door opened and Petyr walked out. "Did you have to sound so convincing, Lord Baelish?" you asked as you casually walked up behind him. He simply smirked and continued his stroll. "I trust you have more information for me?"_

_You smiled and replied, "When do I not? And, as always, it is available to you. For a price, of course." Your arrangement with Petyr still stood. One night in his bed with him for a piece of information involving the Lannister's next move in the great game. Petyr placed your hand in the crook of his arm and lead you to his brothel. "Of course." That was the last night you spent with Petyr. Cersei sent you away the very next day. You wrote a letter to Petyr telling him you were leaving, but not where. After the messenger left, you finished packing to leave for the Vale._

_*end of flashback*_

                You were at Lady Arryn's side when the doors opened to reveal Petyr. He looked positively regal in maroon robes secured with his mockingbird pin. He wore one of his practiced smiles for Lady Arryn as you watched his eyes scan the room. When they landed on you, you saw the briefest flicker of surprise before his expression returned to the fake smile. Lady Arryn ran down the steps and threw herself into Petyr's arms.

                He watched you over her shoulder. You were smirking  and shaking your head as you looked down at him. "Lady Y/N, come down and greet my betrothed properly," Lady Arryn called up to you. You gave her a slight curtsy and descended the long staircase. Petyr's eyes never left your figure as you made your way over to your lady and your former lover. "Petyr, this is my newest advisor, Lady Y/N." Lady Arryn never took her eyes off Petyr so you were able to flash him a cheeky smile.

                "I met Lord Baelish in King's Landing...briefly," you told Lady Arryn. Petyr took your hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of it. He felt the small piece of parchment that you slipped into his hand and discreetly tucked it into the sleeve of his robes. "Perhaps it would be best if I left you for a while, my lady," you said. Lady Arryn agreed and dismissed you. You only hoped Petyr would get a chance to read your message before too long.

                Your hope was realized when, about an hour later, there was a quiet knock on your door. You smiled to yourself as you rose from your seat and answered the door. "Hello, Petyr," you whispered. You moved to let him in and closed the door as quietly as possible. "Lady Arryn?" you asked. "Has no idea where I am," he answered, his eyes scanning your body hungrily. The attraction between the two of you had not lessened in your time apart.

                You stepped closer to him, a sly smile on your face. "I cannot deny that I have missed you, Lord Baelish." His signature smirk appeared on his face and he replied, "And I you. Perhaps, now that I shall be Lord of the Vale, we could continue our...arrangement?" You quirked a brow. "Why, Lord Baelish, what sort of secrets could I possibly know? Lady Arryn has no secrets to exploit, especially not any that she would not tell her husband."

                You felt a sense of déjà vu as Petyr circled behind you and leaned in to whisper in your ear, causing a shudder to run down your spine. "Perhaps then, a new arrangement can be made," he said and you could feel his breath on your neck. "I will not bed a married man, my dear Petyr." In this situation, you were not in control and you knew it.

                Petyr rested his hands on your shoulders and, with his mouth still near your ear, answered, "Perhaps not, but I am not married yet. What must I do to have you in my bed tonight?" You smirked and stepped away from him. Now you were back in control. Turning slowly, you faced him once more. "Beg." Petyr's eyes went wide as he realized what you were doing. You knew that if he truly wanted something, Petyr would do whatever it took and you were going to take advantage of that. You raised a brow again in challenge. Petyr was floored.

                How had you managed to become so important in his life that he was even considering groveling at your feet? Petyr scoffed and turned away. "I will not beg for you. I have Lady Arryn jumping at the chance." Your laughter bounced off the walls. "Then go to her, Petyr. You will change your mind," you said, moving to open the door. You checked to make certain Petyr wouldn't be caught before letting him leave the room. Petyr would deny it later, but you had been right.

                He returned to your chambers later that evening, ready to fall to his knees and beg for whatever you wanted him to. You answered the door to his knock and smirked. Without giving him a chance to say anything, you pulled him into the room by the front of his robe, crashing your lips together and slammed the door closed behind him. "I knew you'd be back," you said. "Be quiet," he growled. He smashed his lips to yours again. In a flurry of kisses and flying clothes, Petyr was once again in your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3


	27. The Price of Freedom- SM Pt. 3 (Petyr Baelish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr's married, but that doesn't mean he's given up on his relationship with the reader. But just what is that relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, implied sexy times, sexual tension, murder, any maybe a tiny bit of fluff.

You smirked at Petyr over the top of your goblet. He glared back over the top of his. He was now married and he already hated it. He loved the power and the title of Acting Lord of the Vale, but he hated that his arrangement with you was over. And what he hated more was the hold you seemed to have over him. No one had ever been able to make him beg before you. If not for his pride, Petyr would be on his knees begging for you every chance he got and he loathed it.

                To Petyr, it seemed as if this was effecting him more than you, but in truth, you liked having him in your bed. Hells, you loved it. However, you were not about to back down from the few morals you still had. You tried to convince yourself that what you had with Petyr was an arrangement of mutual benefit and nothing more. Now, you were free to do what you wanted within reason and, at that moment, there was a young lord that caught your eye. Apparently, Lysa noticed the lingering gazes between you and the lord because she leaned over to you and said, "Go dance with him. It is obvious you want to."

                With your lady's permission, you stood from your seat and made you way over to the lord that had grabbed your attention. He was handsome for certain, but not really your type. That didn't stop you from wanting to have a little fun. As soon as you approached him, the lord had you in his arms and was twirling you around the floor. He would occasionally lean in and whisper something in your ear. It wasn't really funny, but you giggled anyway. After all, there was no possible way this was going anywhere...or so you thought.

                Petyr watched with clenched jaw as you danced around the floor with the foolish young lord. His new bride was telling him that the lord had been asking after you for months and Petyr felt something he had not felt in decades. Jealousy. Petyr felt, after all that time, you belonged to him. In his arms and in his bed.  He watched as you suddenly stopped dancing and only then did he realize what was happening. It was time for the bedding. The marriage would be official which meant Petyr would have to learn to break your hold over him somehow.

***time skip***

                It had been several weeks since the wedding and Petyr still dreamed of having you all to himself. No matter how he tried to convince himself otherwise, Petyr needed you. Of course, it didn't help that his wife requested your council on nearly every matter so you were almost always near. His jealousy had also grown into something he could barely contain. The lord you had danced with at the wedding feast kept returning to the Vale to see you.

                Petyr was enjoy some rare alone time with a stroll when he heard your voice, followed by the lord's. "I know we do not know one another very well Lady Y/N, but I must confess that I adore you. I wish to make you my lady wife." Petyr nearly laughed aloud at this. That was not the sort of proposal you would accept. Petyr saw the two of you standing outside, your cloak wrapped tightly around you. "I am flattered, my lord."

                Petyr did not stop walking until he was standing behind you. "Oh, Lord Baelish," the lord, whose name Petyr refused to learn, greeted with a small bow. You turned around and quirked a brow at Petyr. "May I have a word with my advisor alone, please?" he asked, not taking his eyes off you. You glanced over your shoulder at the lord and smiled. He returned it and left.

                You turned back to Petyr. "And what, pray tell, was that about?" you asked. You could see the jealousy in his green-grey eyes as his arm wrapped around you, his large hand splayed across your lower back, and pulled you to him. "You were never going to accept his proposal." It wasn't a question. It was an order. You didn't do well with orders. "Oh? And what makes you think that, Petyr?" He let out a growl and pressed your bodies even closer.

                "You are mine. You belong to me," his voice was low and threatening. You let out a hollow laugh and pushed away. "I belong to no one, Petyr. You have a wife. Am I not free to find a husband?" You moved to walk by him, but stopped when you felt his fingers wrap around your arm. "What do I have to do to convince you that there will be no other man in your life, Y/N?" You shook your head and whispered, "Nothing. I told you, I would not bed a married man. You chose this." Petyr let out an almost animalistic snarl before crashing his lips to yours.

                You sighed into the fervent kiss. His kisses were intoxicating still. He was right. No matter how much you denied it, you belonged to him. But your subconscious would not let you forget that he was married. You pulled back from the kiss and rested your head on his for a moment before pushing yourself away from him. "We cannot do this, Petyr. You made your choice and I must make mine." You began to walk away, hearing him say behind you, "You will not marry him. You cannot rid yourself of your desires so easily." You stopped and glanced back. "Neither can you." You started moving again, not knowing that the two of you had an audience.

                You were almost back to your chambers when you were stopped by your suitor. "Oh, my lord! You gave me quiet a fright," you exclaimed. He simply stared at you for a moment as if he were debating on something. Finally, he spoke, "I was hoping for an answer to my proposal, Lady Y/N." You took a deep breath. Could you really be free of Petyr Baelish? Of his hold? Did you even want to be?

                "I am sorry, my lord but I cannot accept. Lady Arryn needs me here," you told him, hoping he would bow out gracefully. You turned to open your door and he asked, "Lady Arryn or Lord Baelish?" You stopped dead and slowly turned back around, thinking carefully on your next words. "Both the Lord and Lady find my advice helpful." The lord leaned in to whisper in your ear, "I saw you with Lord Baelish." You chuckled and replied, "Clearly you weren't paying attention then. I turned Lord Baelish down just as I am refusing you. Good day." With that you entered your room and sighed in relief once the door closed behind you.

                The next morning, Lady Arryn sent for you early. You quickly got up, dressed and ran to meet her. You were wary. Lady Arryn normally waited to speak to you until you all sat to break the fast. You found her pacing in the great room of the castle. It took less than a second for you to analyze the situation. She looked frazzled and the Moon Door was open. She knew something and she was not happy about it. "My lady?"

                Her head whipped around and you could swear you saw the madness in her eyes. "My dear Y/N. I was given some rather...disturbing news this morning," she started, slowly walking toward you. You were suspicious of her actions, but you did not show it. "And what news was that, my lady?" Her lips curled into a sneer. "You simply could not leave him alone could you? Even though he is my husband?"

                She grabbed you by the back of the neck and the arm and began dragging you to the Moon Door. You struggled and pulled away as best you could. She continued to pull you forward, all the while yelling at you for trying to take Petyr from her. The struggled continued until she had you at the very edge of the door. You could see the rocky land below that would mean your death if you fell. Suddenly, you heard another door open. You looked over your shoulder to find Petyr standing there. He quickly ran over to the two of you and pulled you away from Lady Arryn.

                He whispered something to her that you couldn't hear before beckoning you over with his eyes. The two of you exchanged a glance as you pushed Lady Arryn through the open Moon Door. You looked back up at him and, in a flash, his lips were pressed firmly to yours. When you parted, you smiled and he said, "It is all going according to plan." You smirked at him before sighing. "Not exactly. I nearly died! You couldn't have come a second sooner? And what of the lord?" you asked, playfully pushing his shoulder.

                "Relax, darling. No one will believe him. He is a man scorned after all. Now, shall we?" You nodded. Finally, after months of plotting, you were free. In truth, the two of you had been planning Lysa's death since Petyr arrived in the Vale. He'd made his choice, that was true, but it wasn't the one everyone assumed. Everything had been planned, even Petyr's show of jealousy and your suitor catching the two of you.

                You gazed up at Petyr before you kissed him again. "Let's give them a show, shall we?" you asked. His signature smirk made its way to his lips as he gave your sides a squeeze. "Make it believable, Y/N." You nodded and backed away from his. You sank to your knees right next to the Moon Door and let out a scream of agony that echoed throughout the Vale.

                When all the questions had been asked and it was determined that Lady Arryn's death was a horrible accident, you returned to your chambers and Petyr joined you a few hours later. "We got what we wanted Petyr." Petyr wrapped his arms around you and gazed at you in awe. He really did have what he wanted. Money, power, and now nothing to keep you away. He knew now that your arrangement would never have been enough. He needed you by his side and he would pay whatever price you asked of him to keep you there. Even murder. After all, to Petyr Baelish, there is nothing more seductive than manipulation.


	28. Two Young Stags (Joffery & Tommen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is engaged to Joffrey, but Tommen loves them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST and death.

Never in your life did you think you'd be engaged to the young King Joffrey, but you were. You also never imagined that yet another young prince would be interested in you. Prince Tommen, the kinder of the two brothers, was also trying to capture your attention. He was shy, but he always seemed to hover around you. At first, it didn't bother you but the longer it went on, the more frustrated you became.

                 "Is something bothering you, my lady?" Joffrey asked you one afternoon. You'd been thinking about Tommen's behavior, but you didn't want to tell Joffrey that. "Of course not, your grace. I simply did not sleep well." Joffrey reached over and laid his hand over yours. While Joffrey could be cruel to everyone else, he had never been anything less than kind to you. Some would say that he truly loved you.

                "It is Tommen, isn't it?" Your eyes flicked over to his. How had he known? Joffrey laughed and replied to your unasked question, "He is not very subtle. I can tell he has feelings for you. The way he looks at you and the way he is always around speaks volumes." You sat there silently, unsure how to respond. The last thing you wanted to do was make Joffrey angry.

                As if reading your mind, Joffrey spoke again, "I am not angry with you, Y/N. And I am not angry with Tommen. You are a lovely person and I cannot blame him for seeing it." Before you could answer, he continued, his tone darker than before, "Nothing has happened between you, has it? Do you return his feelings?" Your eyes went wide.

                "Of course not, your grace! I am betrothed to you!" you quickly defended yourself. Joffrey's posture relaxed a bit and he motioned someone to come forward. One of his guards approached with young Tommen. "Did you hear, Tommen? You are to be Y/N's goodbrother, nothing more." Tommen looked at you sadly and apologized. That was something you did admire about the younger Baratheon. He knew when to admit he was at fault. "It's quite alright, sweet Tommen." You leaned over and gave his cheek a short peck. Tommen blushed furiously and Joffrey scowled until you did the same to him.

                The months before the wedding flew by and before you knew it, it was only one hour until you were to be wed to King Joffrey. Tommen had been true to his word for the most part. He kept his distance, only acting as a future goodbrother. That made Joffrey happy, but you could see that it upset Tommen to no end and that became apparent the morning of the wedding.

                "Y/N?" Tommen's voice came from the door way of your chambers. Your maid had just finished helping you get ready. "Come in, Tommen." You turned to him with a smile until you saw the look of sadness on his face. "What is it, Tommen?" you asked him. For a moment, he just looked at you in your outfit for the ceremony. "Tommen?"

                "Don't marry my brother. He's cruel. You are too kind to endure that kind of fate," he told you, looking into your eyes while his filled with tears. He knew how much Joffrey tortured others, including a whore that he killed. "Tommen, we have talked about this. I am going to marry Joffrey today and that is final." You cursed yourself when your voice wavered. "Please, Y/N. Please do not do this." He was trying to save you, only you didn't know.

                "I have to. I do not have a choice. What would you have me do? If I don't do this, my family will disown me and your brother would not take it well at all. You know his temper." Tommen took the three steps forward to close this distance between you. He took your hands in his and held them tightly. "You can run. We can run together," he begged. You shook your head and leaned in to pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry," you whispered just as the door banged open again.

                "What is this?" Joffrey's voice caused you to pull away from Tommen. "Your Grace! This is nothing. Tommen merely came in to see if I was ready." One look at Joffrey's face and you could tell he didn't believe you. "He came in to get you to run away. To leave on the day of our wedding." His arms were crossed over his chest and your eyes went wide. "If you know that, then you surely must know that I declined," you said, your voice barely above a whisper.

                "I knew it was a mistake," Joffrey grumbled before grabbing you by the arm and pulling you from the room. Tommen chased after you, yelling in protest. Joffrey's grip on your arm didn't loosen until he practically threw you to the ground in the throne room. You registered that he was talking, but you couldn't really hear him. Something about betrayal and infidelity and that you needed to be punished.

                "You cannot do that! Y/N hasn't done anything!" Tommen cried and Joffrey screamed for him to be quiet. "Y/N of House Y/L/N, I hereby sentence you to death...by beheading!" He motioned to Ser Ilyn Payne. The silent knight readied his sword and brought it down on the back of your neck. "Why would you do that?!" Tommen yelled at his brother as he watched your blood flowing across the floor of the throne room. Joffrey came and stood next to his brother. He placed a hand on Tommen's shoulder and whispered, "Consider yourself fortunate that you are my brother. If you were not, it would be your blood on the floor instead of Y/N's." Tommen sank to his knees and sobbed for the loss of his first love.


	29. Mission (Theon Greyjoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Theon hate each other and Robb is tired of it. What's the best way to fix it? Send the two out on a mission together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arguing, fluff, implied sexy times.

You hated Theon. There was no doubt about it. You couldn't stand him and the feeling was mutual. So, when Robb asked the two of you to go scouting for more troops, you fought against it with every fiber of your being. There was no arguing with Robb, however and that's how you found yourself traveling with the arrogant young man. He talked all the time and you were currently trying to tune him out.

                After hours of hearing him talk, you finally had enough. "Will you please be quiet? You're voice is grating on my nerves." Theon simply smirked and kept on talking. You groaned and scanned your surroundings. "We need to make camp," you said, pulling your horse to a stop.  As you set up camp and settled down to rest, you prayed that Theon would finally stop talking long enough for you to sleep until it was your watch.

***time skip***

Days turned into weeks of traveling with Theon. As you traveled, arguments turned into jokes and insults turned into playful teasing. It was only natural as Theon was your only companion. You were currently riding toward another Northern house to find troops and you were laughing at something Theon had said. He watched in awe as you threw your head back. In truth, Theon had never hated you. He hadn't always liked you, but he'd always had a soft spot for you.

                You stopped laughing and glanced over at Theon. "What? Is there dirt on my face?" you asked when you caught him staring. He shook his head and tore his gaze away. "No." Your brows furrowed together in confusion. Normally, he would have made some sort of quip or teasing insult. You rode the rest of the way in silence until you pulled your horse to as top outside the gates where Theon announced who you were.

                Soon, you stood before the lord of the house and his son. You were silent as Theon pleaded your case, but you couldn't help but notice the young lord's lingering gaze on you. "Our House has always backed House Stark and we will not change that now. Tell the King in the North that he has our army at his disposal." You and Theon bowed in gratitude. When you turned to leave, you noticed Theon's clenched jaw and balled fists.

                As soon as you were back on your horse, you spoke. "What is the matter, Greyjoy?" He didn't say anything for a bit, despite or best efforts at trying to tease and cajole him into speaking. Finally, you gave up. When you stopped to make camp, Theon left you to get firewood. You got everything else ready and then sat down to ponder what could possibly be wrong with Theon Greyjoy.

                Hours later, when Theon still hadn't said anything, you groaned. "That's it. You either tell what is wrong right now, Greyjoy or I swear I will leave you to find your way back to Robb's camp by yourself!" Theon looked at you for a moment and then asked, "Did you see the way that young lord was looking at you? Like you were some prized boar for the hunt?" You quirked a brow at him. If you didn't know better, you'd say he was...

                "By the gods, Theon, are you jealous?" you quipped. He glared at you for a moment as you laughed heartily. The thought of Theon being jealous was hilarious to you considering the fact that you hated one another mere weeks ago. "Are you certain that young lord was interested in me and not you?" you asked in jest. Theon growled and got up to storm off. "Theon, wait! I was only joking! Come back!"

                He turned and met your gaze before stalking back to his seat by the fire. "I cannot understand why it bothered you so. It isn't as though you care for me. You and I have hated each other from the start," you continued talking, a nervous habit of yours. "I never hated you, Y/N. I didn't like you, but I didn't hate you and as we've journeyed together I have grown to l-" You cut off his rambling by pressing your lips to his. "I love you too, Greyjoy. I do not know when it happened, but it did," you said.

                Theon's shocked expression changed to his signature smirk. You were about to say something about knocking it off his face when he pulled you to him, his hands resting on your hips. He kissed you hungrily until you needed to part for air. "You know, my tent is big enough for two and the night is cold," he said cheekily. You rolled your eyes and kissed him again, squealing into his mouth when you felt him pick you up and carry you into his tent. By the next morning, you would be able to tell Robb that your mission had been successful...in more ways than one.


	30. Jon's Twin (Tormund Giantsbane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tormund and the reader are expecting their first child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!!!

You padded through the corridors of Winterfell in search of your Wildling lover. Your hand rested on your six-month pregnant belly as you looked in every room you passed. "Where is he?" you asked yourself out loud. "Who? Tormund?" your twins voice made you jump. "Jon! How many times must I ask you not to do that?" Jon laughed softly. "He's out in the training yard." You kissed him on the cheek and headed in the direction he indicated.

                Jon had definitely been surprised when you and Tormund had connected. It was almost instantaneous when you met at Castle Black. Jon was nervous about it at first, not wanting his twin sister to get hurt, but when he saw Tormund fighting to protect you during the battle with Ramsay Bolton, he knew you'd be just fine. It didn't even matter that you became pregnant out of wedlock because Jon knew Tormund would be there for you. And he had been.

                You smiled at the memory of Jon's face when you told him you were with child. He turned ashen at first, but a smile had soon spread across his face. Tormund had picked you up and spun you around, nearly dropping you in his elation. Now, here you were, six moons gone and radiant. Sure, there were days when you were ready for your child to just go ahead and be born, but for the most part, you were happy being pregnant with Tormund's child. 

                The Wildling's eyes lit up when you appeared at the edge of the training yard. He quickly finished off his "opponent" and turned to you. "Y/N." You beamed at him as he approached you. "Is the babe alright?" You nodded and stifled a giggle. It was hilarious to you how gentle and soft spoken he had been since you told him about the child. At least with you. With everyone else, he was the same Tormund.

                "The babe is well." You took his hand in yours and placed it on your stomach. You knew it was the only way to prevent him from worrying. If he could feel your child moving, he'd relax. A swift, strong kick had you gasping softly and Tormund grinned. "Strong like her father," you muttered causing Tormund to laugh and nod. "Aye, and stubborn like his mother." You rolled your eyes fondly. The two of you had been debating on whether you would birth a boy or girl. Even your siblings disagreed.  Sansa agreed with Tormund and Jon agreed with you.

                "It's gonna be a boy. A big strong lad, Y/N," Tormund assured you as the two of you walked back into the castle. "And I still believe it is going to be a girl. So does the Maester." Tormund scoffed. He really didn't see the need for Maesters. They didn't have them north of the Wall. They took care of their own. "Not putting much stock in that." You leaned in as best you could and kissed him, trying not to squish your belly between you. "I know. I'm starving. Come with me?"

                "Our babe's appetite puts other Free Folk to shame." You stopped walking and turned to him with a playful glare. Then, you saw the pride in his eyes. The one thing that could be said of Tormund was that he was a proud father even with his child still in the womb. Wrapping your arms around him, you breathed in his scent. "I love you."

                He made a noise of content. He rarely returned the words, but you knew he felt the same. The fact that he had chosen to stay with you when he could have any Wildling woman he wanted was proof of that. His excitement at starting a family with you was even more proof. You felt the baby kick again and you giggled. Tormund couldn't feel it through his furs but he just seemed to know what happened. He moved his hands to your stomach, the delight shining in his eyes. "There ya are. Our babe," he whispered so only you could hear. Then he pressed his lips to yours.

 

***short time skip***

               

                A scream shattered the mid-afternoon silence of Winterfell. Jon looked up from the papers in front of him and exchanged a glanced with Sansa just as Tormund bounded from the room. The Wildling just knew the scream was yours. He scrambled through the halls of the castle, eager to find you. The babe was due any day and Tormund still didn't trust the Maester to handle it on his own.

                Several hours of screams, pain and pushes later, you held your babe close to your chest. You and Tormund were glancing down at your child who had a head full of fiery red curls. A knock on the door interrupted the serenity, but you were thrilled when Jon and Sansa entered the room. "Come closer." The two drew nearer and peeked at the babe in your arms. "So...there is a wager going on around the castle as to the sex. Who has won?" You grinned and replied, "I have of course. Say hello to your niece."

*** long time skip***

                You were standing in the courtyard of Winterfell, keeping watch on your daughter in the practice ring. As a Wildling and her father, Tormund insisted that she train just as any Wildling woman would. He wanted to be certain his daughter knew how to defend herself. You didn't object. During the battle for Winterfell, you'd found yourself wishing you'd learned to fight.

                "Keep yer blade up, Kalla," Tormund instructed the seven-year-old. The girl listened, but she wasn't fast enough. Tormund soon knocked her on her bottom. Kalla's brows furrowed in determination and you chuckled. She certainly did have Tormund's stubborn streak. She got up and lunged for Tormund with a fierceness even you admired.

                Tormund didn't believe in taking it easy, but he also didn't want to hurt his little girl. So, when Kalla landed on a rather large rock in the dirt and began to cry, Tormund dropped his wooden blade and scooped her up in his arms. You shook your head fondly at the two of them. Kalla gave you a watery smile as they approached. "Am I getting better, Mother?" She regarded you with large (e/c) orbs."Of course you are, Sweetling. Your father knows what he's doing." you replied.

                Kalla practically jumped from Tormund's arms into yours. You hugged her close and kissed her cheek. You set her back down on her feet as a group of kids rushed into the courtyard. "Kalla! Come play with us!" Kalla looked up at you and Tormund in question. You nodded and the girl ran off with the other children.

                You and Tormund watched Kalla go with identical smiles of satisfaction. Kalla was your pride and joy. You knew Kalla was going to grow up to be a beautiful and charming young woman and that made your heart soar. Tormund wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you to him. "Tormund?" He glanced at you and you took a deep breath.

                 "Do you think...we could have another?" Tormund's eyes widened and a smile spread across his lips. It grew so big, you thought his face would break. He picked you up bridal style and kissed you deeply. "Ya bet we could. Kalla could use a brother or sister." You beamed as he put you down again. "I'm sure Kalla will love a little sister." Tormund grunted and opened his mouth to argue. Before he could, you pecked his cheek and took off inside. He chuckled and ran after you. Both sets of giggles bounced off the castle walls as the two of you ran toward your shared chambers.


End file.
